the cruellest month
by camillawalshx
Summary: something zosia wrote on the two year anniversary of her mother's death followed by an unexpected return and lots of secrets... please review first holby fanfic contains mention of self harm..only briefly
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just a one-shot on how zosia has dealt with the death of her mother 2 years on… enjoy and please do review xx**_

 _ **Trigger warning: mention of self-harm (tried to make it as discrete as possible) x**_

Zosia allows Colette to read something she wrote earlier that day. She passed the book that looked like a diary across Colette dining table they were sat at. "Read it "she said Colette looked down at the book

 _It doesn't get any easier, my psychiatrist lied, mama's death still hurts to this day, two years on._ _I still can't believe or forgive how my parents hid the seriousness of mam's cancer. I understand they had good intentions but I would have preferred to have known so I could have supported mama you know?_

 _Since I've been diagnosed with bipolar hypomania, dad's been there for me but it's a shame the same cat be said for when mama died. He drank his sorrows away rather than talking. I still blame him for everything that's wrong in my life, but I guess I can't begrudge his help when I need it._

 _I'll give him this, he's trying I guess that's all he can do. He still doesn't know the half of it though. How I dealt with mama's death… you see if I pointed them out to him and he looked closely enough he would see for himself the way it affected me but I guess some scars heal quicker when their physical instead of emotional._

 _Yes I am indicating that if he was to look at my arms close enough he would see some of the scars but I'm over the worst of that issue. Colette helped me through it when she found out…she's been keeping me grounded for a while... He never needs to know. Some day's though I feel like...You know just to be with her but then I think about what she would say and I guess that's what keeps me going._

 _I guess I still haven't got over mama's death and to be honest I don't know when I will .the more things seem to get harder for me the more I wish she was here to hold me and tell me everything's going to be okay. She always knew what to do in my hour of need. Why? Why her? Why did she have to be taken from the earth so soon? Hmm? On second thoughts don't answer… I know the bird always peck the most beautiful fruit….but why mama? I need her now more than ever and she's not here_

 _Yes I may be on the stable path so my dad says but mama means so much to me_

 _It is just so damn bad. I feel as if life will never go on. There is a void that can never be filled because there is no other love in this world like the love of a mother. There is so much that she has missed and will miss_

 _She will miss me get married start a family, her grandkids will never meet her... oh god how things are going to be hard to explain when they ask where she is. She didn't leave you because she wanted to, she left because there were other plans for her, and she was greater than this world…_

 _When I think of her the love she had for everyone no matter who they were. It's overwhelming. I know deep down she is still with me and I guess that's what I'll tell my future family… I can still feel her hugs and smell her sweet perfume. I still hear her voice in my head telling me things are going to get better._

 _I'm glad to be called her daughter and I want to make her proud…that's all I care about... Colette keeps reminding me of the good in this world and if it wasn't for her I probably would be with mama. The amount of times she's kept me focused on making mama proud I unbelievable_

"Zosh…this is beautiful" Colette said as tears ran down her cheeks she looked over to zosia who was welling up "it's the truth" she said "I wanted you to read it so you know how much you mean to me"

Colette handed the book back to zosia "don't go back to Chicago... Colette please? I need you here!" zosia said through sobs. Colette went and gave her a hug… "You win...i'll stay" she said smiling

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it and please review to let me know what you think: D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_So this was meant to be a one-shot but I got a few messages and reviews asking for another chapter, so I'm going to carry this on as a story so I hope you enjoy!_**

It was another day at work for zosia and Colette had returned full time under the employment of Hendrik Hansen. Colette had been asked to work on Keller as they were really busy and low on nurses. When Colette had returned many of the staff were happy to see her but also confused as to why she came back without saying anything.

After a hectic shift colete and zosia were getting ready to go home "hey fancy a quick drink at albies?" zosia asked knowing Colette wouldn't decline "go on then only one though!" zosia smiled knowing she hadsomehing she'd been needing to all to Colette about for a while.

When they had gotten their drink and sat down zosia decided it was time to tell Colette something. "Colette?" Colette looked up from her phone "I need to tell you something" Colette put her phone face down "you're not pregnant are you?" zosia laughed and shook her head " no!" she laughed "what's on your mind?" Colette continued. "there's this guy, and we've been going out for a while, we've decided not to tell anyone but he wants to, I don't think I'm ready to tell people because of how dad reacted when he found out about me and Jesse" she said. "Zosh, that was different, Jesse was like your uncle and your dad went mad because he mssed you about nd broke your heart. So who's the guy?" "Don't be mad okay?" she replied "zosh I'm not going to be why you would think that?" Colette replied confused. "Cos it's ….fletch" zosia confessed causing Colette to spit her drink out and almost choke "what?!"

Zoia began to panic thinking Colette was going to o ape. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything "he began "zosia it's just a shock" Colette interrupted. Placing her hand on top of zosias "if you are happy with him then I'm happy for you, I know for a fact he wouldn't dare mess you around like Jesse did" she laughed. "Seriously zosia if your serious about him then go for it "Colette reassured. "That's col, aren't you mad though? Because you's were meant to get married?" zosa asked trying not to hit a nerve. "yea, but I wasn't ready and beside you know I like to be independent anyway" she laughed "incase you forgot I left him at the altar not the other way around, no I'm not mad "she laughed.

When they finished their drinks they decided to go to Colette's for dinner seems as due to being on half a shift they had half the day to themselves. Colette made a chicken curry and set the table while zosia rang fletch "hiya you okay? Yeah listen I told Colette she's fine so if you want to tell other people we can okay? Sure ermm I'm at Colette's for dinner but maybe another time okay? Bye love you too"

Colette glared at zosia "if you want to go out with fletch I won't be offended "zosia shot her a warning glance "nope, we need some girlie time anyway!" she laughed

 ** _Sorry it short still thinking of ideas xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Colette was back on AAU and was busy working when fletch came up to her "Colette?" He said in the tone Colette knew meant he wanted to talk to her. Colette told the patient she was with that she would be a minute then walked in the opposite direction of fletch "what is it fletch?" she asked, stopping and spinning on her heel, fletch looked uncomfortable, "zosia told me that she told you about us" he said Colette nodded "and I told her you wouldn't hurt her, let's put it this way fletch, I'm fine with it unless you hurt her then you will have me to deal with capiche?" fletch looked stunned at how Colette was so calm "capiche" he replied.

The parted ways and as AAU became quieter Colette decided she was going to g and speak to an old friend...Serena.

Meanwhile during the morning on Keller Arthur and Dom were trying to be detectives, zosia had been dashing around the ward all morning but kept disappearing for a few minutes. Dom was sat at the nurse's station while Arthur was summoned by sacha. He decided to send a quick text to Colette ' ** _can you come to Keller? Zosia's been acting strange again"  
_** _'on my way now –c x'_ Dom put his phone back in his pocket after reading the text. He knew Colette would get the info out of zosia, zosia looked up to Colette and since Anya passed away she saw her as her mother figure and that's what she needed.

Zosia was so caught up in her work that she didn't notice Colette sat at the nurse's desk chatting away to Dom, until she went over "Colette? Shouldn't you be on AAU?" she said curiously

"yes I should but, I think we need a chat zosh" zosia shot a look to Dom and then back to Colette "why?" zosia looked panicked but before Colette could respond, she dashed off again, only this time Colette followed her.

Zosia dashed to the toilets and emptied to contents of her stomach Colette held her hair back and rubbed her back "how far?" she asked zosia. When zosia was done she wiped her mouth gargled some water and cleaned her hands and leaned against the sink she sighed knowing Colette knew already "11 weeks" she replied, Colette looked stunned at how zosia had managed to keep it secret from her for a while.

"Is it –"she began but was cut off by zosia "fletch's? Yeah...I'm sorry Colette" she said a tear sliding down her face. Colette pulled her into a hug "you have nothing to be sorry for zosh…does he know" she said when she pulled away zosia shook her head, "zosh you have to tell him "Colette said stating the obvious "I know but he has enough on his plate." she started but Colette soothed her to calm her down "he needs to know" she said zosia nodded "will you come with me?" Colette smiled

"Course shall we go now get it over and done with?" she suggested, zosia checked her makeup and nodded making Colette laugh. A they left Keller Colette gave a quick thumbs up to Dom.

After getting to AAU they tracked down fletch and called him into Colette's office. "If this is about our relationship- "he began "fletch stop, zosia needs to tell you something" Colette interrupted.

Fletch looked to zosia with a worried expression on his face. Waiting for her to speak was painful for him but she didn't Colette sat next to zosia and whispered something in her ear. Zosia smiled then looked to fletch "I'm 11 weeks pregnant" she said eventually fletch instantly smiled "really?!" he said zosia stood up and nodded, he hugged zosia and kept saying how happy he was that he was going to be a dad again but Colette could tell zosia was still unsure "fletch can you give us a minute please?" she asked. Fletch nodded and kissed zosia on the cheek "see you later" he said before leaving. Zosia slumped on the sofa, "right what's on your mind you know he's happy why you look like a child who's just been told off?" Colette said "I feel rubbish, I don't know, what if I'm not up to being a mum col? What if I can't do it?" she said bringing to sob Colette put her arm around her "you have me , fletch, Arthur, Dom, your dad" at that point zosia began sobbing more "you don't want to tell your dad do you?" Colette questioned zosia looked up and shook her head. Colette thought for a minute "leave hi[HB1] m to me then, I'll tell him but only if you want" she said zosia looked a fair bit confused "really?" Colette nodded "yea, leave it with me , now you go get back to work and tell Arthur and Dom before they figure it out for themselves" zosia laughed before giving Colette a big hug and saying thank you.

 **Next chapter Colette tells guy but how does he react?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for the lack of updates, hopefully now I will be able to update more often: D_**

Just as Colette had promised she headed to guy's office knocked then without waiting entered. He was stunned to see her there as he still thought she was in Chicago. "Colette what are you doing back?" he asked almost as if he were annoyed "I came back about a week ago to see Zosia's you know with the anaveriery and that. She wasn't coping as well as you think and she needs me here not across the seas. "She said composed but running out of energy to 'play nice'. "So you're staying?" he asked. Colette nodded. "Listen there's something she's asked me to tell you" she began. But guy cut her off "if it's about her and fletch I already know" Colette let a little laugh escape her mouth "how much do you know?" she questioned. Guy looked bemused and confused. Then Colette realised he didn't actually know what he needed to. "Right I'm going to tell you straight. She's pregnant, she scared…of telling you that's why she asked me to" guy looked blankly at Colette. She waited for his response but there wasn't one. He just left 'shit' Colette though to herself. She quickly text Zosia's ' _get off the ward, your dads on the war path by the looks of things meet me in pulses ASAP"_

Colette was relieved when she headed down stairs and seen zosia already in the café. Colette sat opposite the younger girl. "So what did he say?" she asked upon Colette's arrival. "Nothing that's the thing…" Colette replied. Zosia's began swearing under her breath in polish, something she had done since she was a teenager. Every time zosia got scared or anxious she would speak in polish and over the years Colette had learnt quite a bit.

On będzie w porządku , po prostu trzeba się głową wokół idei!"(he will be fine he just needs to get his head round the idea) she said in a soothing tone. Zosia looked at colette "i didnt know you knew that much polish?" she said surprised "it's something i picked up of your mother as you were growing up. Then i went to lessons, remember that time when you were 15 and you had that panic attack, i used polish then remember?" zosia raised her eyebrows "yea, you did" they stayed and chatted until they were interupted by Guy turning up

"Zosia's with me now," zosia looked to Colette, not saying anything. Guy being Guy didn't enjoy being ignored. He took hold of Zosia's arm and began dragging her with him like a little child. "Get off me now" she said through gritted teeth as Colette intervened "Guy I don't know what you're thinking but whatever it is it's not a good idea." She hissed standing in his path. He eventually stopped walking and let go of Zosia's arm. Instinctively she went and stood near Colette. "If she has this baby it will be nothing but absolute heartbreak from the second it's born, I know from experience" he said. Zosia's ran off and ignored Colette calling her back. She turned back to guy and then realised something "you've been drinking?" she said "and?" he slurred freely "you're at work, you've just broke your daughters heart and you don't even care, I wouldn't be surprised if she wants nothing to do with you. You're a shameful man Mr self and I know for a face Anya would be disappointed in you right now!" she hissed trying not to draw attention to herself. However it was guy's fist colliding with her face which caused the attention.

Right on que fletch walked over to Colette, after seeing what happened "well I was going to ask if you had seen zosia but never mind, let's get that seen to col," he said indicating to her eye "I'll be fine" she said quietly "it needs checking over, its swollen quite bad." She nodded before being taken up to the ED. Unbeknown to them Hendrik Hansen had seen everything that had gone on and Guy was escorted of the premises. Colette was check over by Ms Bechump up in the ed and fletch filled zosia in. Colette was talking to Connie about what happened and just told her out right about guy. "that was out of order surely he will get sacked" Connie said, but before Colette could answer zosia approached the cubical "Colette I'm so sorry he shouldn't have done that I can't believe he did oh my god this is all my fault" she began. Connie looked to Colette then back at zosia, she guided the f2 to the seat next to Colette and knelt down to her level "right now I want you to breath and calm down, " she said. She guided zosia with her breathing until she was calm "now Mr self's actions were not your fault, you didn't make him do it did you?"Zosia shook her head. Connie carried on checking over Colette's eye and explained there was no damage, but if she felt dizzy or sick to come back to her. Colette said thanks and nodded in the direction of zosia "it was nothing" Connie winked.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry about the delay in updating, ive been quite busy lately but hopefully I'll be able to update on a more regular basis_**

 ** _So who knew Connie would be a helping hand to Colette and zosia, let me know what you think..._**

A few days from the incident and Colette was busy working on AAU "right Mr Walker change the dressing once a day and any problems contact your gp" she said signing the discharge forms for a patient. She had just finished her shift and was sat in the staff room scrolling through her phone when zosia came in looking distressed. Zosia paced the room not knowing where to put herself until Colette finally cottoned on something was wrong "zosia, stop pacing your making me feel sick" she joked. "Sorry I erm," zosia began but couldn't finish "come on let's get you to mine and you can tell me what's on your mind" Colette said standing up putting an arm around Zosia's shoulder and guiding her out of the staff room.

Once they got to Colette's zosia had seemingly calmed down slightly. Once Colette had made them both a cup of tea. "So are you going to tell me what's up or am I going to have to drag it out of you?" Colette began studying Zosia's facial expression. Zosia looked away from Colette, trying to break eye contact. "Zosh!" Colette said confused and annoyed. Zosia still didn't answer and Colette began to panic. "możemy uzyskać przez to wiesz, musisz ze mną rozmawiać, choć " (we can get through this you know, you need to talk to me though) Colette spoke in polish as she knew this comforted the girl.

Zosia sighed, "its dad, he's lost it, he doesn't think I'm capable of being a mother, he, he's tried breaking me and fletch up, and the thing is, I think fletch is getting to the point where he can't take much more" she explained eventually. "You think he'll leave you?" Colette said putting the pieces together. "I know he will, he tried making me chose between him and dad… I don't know what to do col, what do I do?" zosia sobbed. Colette pulled her into a hug "come on, your stronger than this, neither should have put you in this position" Colette soothed. Zosia sat up "what do I do?" she asked again. Colette sighed. "I'll deal with it don't worry, your dad just needs time and when he's come to terms with things he'll calm down and fletch is only worried, I'll talk to him tomorrow okay?" Zosia nodded "why don't I set up the spare room and you can stay tonight, I'll fetch some pj's and we can order pizza and watch a dvd?" Colette suggested. Zosia nodded in agreement.

Colette went and set up the spare room and lay out some pj's for zosia she then sat on the bed and text guy ' _zosia told me what you've said, Anya would be so disappointed in you guy, she would want zosia to be happy, get it together or not only will you have lost your wife but you'll lose zosia and your grandchild!'_ her finger hoovered over the send button wondering if it was too harsh then she realised, it was the only way to get through to him so she hit send. She then rang and ordered pizza while zosia got showered and changed.

Once the pizza had arrived Colette and zosia put on mamma mia. Both of them enjoyed the film and even had a sing and dance along. Halfway through Zosia's phone rang, Colette paused the film so zosia could talk peacefully "yea speaking, what?! Are you sure? What happened? Is he okay? Right, I'll be there right away" she said sounding panicked she threw the phone on the couch and ran to the bathroom. She began throwing up and before long Colette was holding back her hair and rubbing her back "what's happened? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Colette asked once zosia had stopped being sick. "Fletch, he's been admitted to hospital, he's been in a car accident they think he had been drinking oh god Colette what was he thinking?!" zosia said realising she might just loose fletch. "Hey come here" Colette said pulling Zosia into a hug. "Everything's going to be fine okay, you will get through this come on let's get changed and go hey?"

 ** _So that's all for now, do you think fletch has been drink driving? Or is someone else behind this? Will fletch make it and will guy finally see sense?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry about the lack of updates I've not been very well lately and have had lots of appointments so it's been hard trying to find the time to update_**

Colette drove Zosia to the hospital, once the car stopped zosia got out and bolted straight to the ed. Colette followed not far behind and was greeted by Connie "ahh nurse sheward, I take it you're here to see guy?" she asked. Colette shot the the confused look "guy?" she questioned. "Haven't you been told? He was in a rtc." Connie said realising nobody had informed her. "I presumed you knew as your down as next of kin" she explained. "No I didn't know. Erm, Zosia's here to see fletch, were both of them involved in the same accident?" Colette asked now worrying her text might have pushed guy over the edge. "Let's go to my office shall we nurse sheward?" Connie suggested noticing a touch of suspicion. "It's Colette. I'm not working now." Colette corrected as they headed to Connie's office.

Connie made a cup of tea for Colette "where is she now?" she asked handing Colette a mug of steaming tea. "With fetch I think." Colette replied. "Colette, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you so concerned that guy and fletch were in the same accident?" Connie asked. Colette sighed. "Guy made zosia choose between him and fletch, zosia got upset, thinking fletch has had enough and was going to break up with her, I sent guy a text, and next thing I know they're both in here" she explained showing Connie the text. "Okay, well it seems fletch was under the influence of alcohol, but so was guy but we won't know how much either of them have drank until the test results come back" Connie said. "Right so what? We just wait?" Colette said forgetting that's what usually happened. Connie nodded "okay well I'm going to see how Zosia's baring up and then I'll check in on guy once the results come back, thanks for letting me know " Colette said getting up out of her seat. " fletch is in resus bay 4 ,anything you need give me a shout " Connie said as Colette exited the room.

Colette headed to resus and found zosia sat at fletches bedside as she expected. "Hey how's he doing?" she asked sitting next to zosia. "Not come round yet, I don't know what to do col" zosia replied feeling helpless, as she let a tear slide down her face. Colette sighed knowing she had to tell zosia about her dad being in the accident too. She pulled Zosia into a hug "zosia, there's nothing you can do, he's not awake yet. And I hate to have to say this but I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it." She said. Zosia pulled away curiously. "Go on?" she said confused. "There is really no easy way to say this, your dad was involved in the accident too. They don't know if he had been drinking too but we will find out" Colette elaborated. She watched as zosia began to fill with fear. "Where is he?" she asked after a few moments. "I don't know ive not asked yet, I wanted to see how you were baring up" Colette admitted. "I need to see him" zosia said plainly as if she had no emotion. "okay, well I'll go and find out for you, do you want me to come with you or do you want some time on your own with him?" Colette said once again standing up zosia thought for a minute "do you mind staying with fletch, I want someone with him if he wakes up and I'm not here." She explained. Colette nodded before going to find out where Guy was.

Colette walked up to reception where Connie was working through some patients notes. She noticed Colette heading her way and guessed what it was about "how's she holding up?" Connie asked. "Okay for now, she wants to see, guy, where is he?" Colette asked. Connie began walking to her office as she had earlier. Colette followed still waiting for an answer. "He's in icu, to be quite frank I don't think it's a good idea she sees him until we know he's stable. It's not a pretty sight" Connie said shutting the office door, behind Colette who was nodding showing understanding of what Connie was saying "I'll tell zosia what you said but if I know zosia as well as I think I do, she will do what she wants. I think it's mainly for reassurance. Can I ask you something from an outsider's perspective?" she asked. Connie nodded and indicated for Colette to carry on. "guy asked zosia to choose between him and fletch, fletch fell out with zosia, but in concerned it wasn't an 'accident' I mean guys never been good at handling things properly especially when he doesn't seem to get his own way" Colette waffled. "Honestly, it doesn't look like an accident. But I guess we will have to wait until both of them come round to find out. Either way there will be a police investigation."


	7. Chapter 7

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, here's the next, please review and let me know what you think_

A week or so passed since Colette had got fletch into the post-traumatic stress disorder centre and her and zosia had visited since he had been there. Colette was making her and zosia some breakfast as they both had the day off and zosia had another scan today. "So, they said your dads doing well and that he'll be home in a few more days." Colette said making small talk. Zosia nodded not really knowing what to say. "zosh he's seen sense, he knows what he did was wrong and he's desperate to put things right" Colette said trying to reason with zosia who despite being desperate to see him when he was admitted she came to her senses and realised that what happened previously still happened and there was a reason for it. "I don't know Colette. He will hit the roof when he hears about fletch." She said as she finished her toast and picked up her cup of tea. "I would say I'd speak to him but look how that turned out last time, and I think it's time you did these things zosh, no more running away" Colette said.

An hour or so passed before zosia and Colette went to the hospital for the scan. "zosia you are okay aren't you? You've barely said a word all morning?" Colette asked wondering why the joiner doctor hadn't said much. "I'm just scared about the scan that's all." Zosia said not even making eye contact with Colette. "Are you sure that's all? If somethings on your mind you can tell me you know that right?" Colette said sitting next to zosia. Zosia turned the TV she was watching off and sat on the couch more comfortably. "I'm scared of raising this child on my own col, what if I can't do it, I'm not cut out to be a mum or I can't cope on my own what do I do then?" zosia said. Tears began to form in her eyes, Colette hugged her "come on zosia. Ever since you were tiny you've always wanted children. And you won't be on your own, you've got me, your dad, and fletch, you two might even sort all this out once he comes out of the unit. You most definitely won't be on your own. You have so many people who will help you Arthur and Dom, Essie would be glad to help if you needed let alone Cara on AAU, and she's great with kids. And Serena, and she's experienced I think it's fair to say you'll be okay" Colette pulled out of Zosia's embrace. "I wish mama was here though, it would make things a lot easier" zosia said as she wiped her eyes. "She is zosh, in here" Colette said as she tapped her chest indicating her heart. Zosia smiled "don't forget that, she would be so proud of you and what you've achieved, you've done her so proud and if she was here now she would tell you exactly that" Colette said. "Thank you" zosia said hugging Colette again. "What for, reminding you of the truth? your too hard on yourself sometimes zosia" Colette said laughing.

A short while later they headed off to the hospital for the scan. Mr T examined Zosia and preformed the ultra sound "and there is you very healthy and happy baby, would you like to know the sex?" he asked. Zosia looked at Colette "it's up to you zosh" zosia nodded "yea, go on then" she said smiling. "Well then Dr March your looking at your daughter" he said printing off zosia a few photos before they left. Zosia couldn't be happier. "I want to go and see him. Show him his granddaughter and explain about fletch." Zosia said confidently "but you're coming with me" zosia said leading off the recovery unit where guy had been moved to. They reached the unit and found their way to the private room he was in and knocked before entering.

"Zoshie I wasn't expecting to see you" he said realising who it was entering the room. Connie was sat talking to him about this and that to keep him company "doctor march lovely to see you, you too nurse sheward." Colette smiled and rolled her eyes to the door "I'm going to let you two talk in private but we'll be outside if you need us okay?" Colette whispered in Zosia's ear who nodded. Connie and Colette left and headed to pulses for a coffee.

 ** _So how will guy take the good and the bad news? What will Connie and Colette talk about and what does the future hold for zosia and fletch?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry it's taken me a while to update_**

When Connie and Colette left zosia sat on the chair next to Guy's bed. There was a silence. It wasn't awkward nor tense, just silent, that was until Zosia decided to break the ice. "It's a girl" she said looking down at her lap. Because she was looking down at her lap she didn't see the smile creep onto her dads face. She waited for his reaction "that's great news zosh." He said. It was then that zosia decided to look up. When she noticed the smile on her dads face it made her stomach flutter. She was glad he was coming round slowly. "But that's not the only reason I came to see you." She said still keeping eye contact. Guy looked slightly worried "everything's okay with the baby isn't it?" he asked. Zosia nodded "yes, everything's fine. It's about Fletch." She said. Guy nodded indicating her to continue.

Zosia began to fidget. Guy noticed how uncomfortable his daughter had become "Zosia? Whatever it is it can be sorted okay?" he said trying to reassure her. Zosia looked at him worryingly "you can't get mad when I tell you, just know it's being dealt with" she said knowing her dad had a very short fuse when it came to temper. He simply nodded in agreement. "After the accident when fletch came home, he lashed out" she began. Guy began to feel anger "in what way zoshie?" he asked. "He hit me." She said as her eyes welled up with tears. "He has post-traumatic stress disorder. He got assessed and he's gone into rehab. Its best if we're going to make things work." She said.

Guy felt his anger but didn't want to show it in front of zosia as he had agreed. "Do you still trust him?" he asked. She nodded. "Yea. Of course I do." She said. "Do you still love him?" Guy then asked. Zosia hesitated for a moment. "I don't know." She said honestly. Guy nodded. However many differences he and Fletch had they had to be put aside for Zosia's sake. "Whatever you decide to do I might not agree with but I'll support you" he said taking Zosia's hand. Zosia relaxed and smiled. "That means a lot" she said. She got one of the scan photos from her bag and showed her dad.

They stayed chatting for a while longer before Colette came back to see how things were. When she entered the room her heart melted at the sight. Zosia had her head resting on her dad's shoulder and they both had fallen asleep. Colette grabbed her phone and took a picture to show zosia later, before waking them both up. "Zosia we need to get going. Your dad obs need to be done" she said gently shaking zosia. Zosia arouse from her light slumber and got of the bed before gently nudging her dad "dad I'm going" she said almost whispering. Guy woke and said bye to both Colette and Zosia. As they were leaving guy said thank you to Colette knowing it was her who had talked zosia round.

They went back to Colette's and watched some to when Colette's phone began to ring "its Gina from the rehab unit" she said confused before answering the phone "Hi Gina is everything okay? Okay, when? Okay thank you I'll be there soon. Bye" zosia sat up looking at Colette confused "we need to go now, Fletch has gone"

 ** _So where has fletch gone and why?_**

 ** _Sorry it's a short chapter_**


	9. Chapter 9

Zosia went and got her coat and followed Colette to the car. Colette drove to the rehab centre and was greeted by her friend Gina who explained what had happened. "He had not long had dinner and wanted to go for a walk. I explained he would need a nurse to go with him and he wasn't happy. He went back to his room and we checked on him every now and again. One of the nurses said he was writing something when she last checked on him and then next thing we know he had disappeared." She said. Zosia began to get annoyed and began fidgeting with her nails. "Zosia don't worry okay? We will find him" Colette said taking one of her hands to try and distract her a bit. "What was he writing?" zosia asked. Gina handed zosia a letter which had her name on it. "We aren't allowed to open them if they're not addressed to us" she explained.

Zosia's eyes skimmed the letter. "He's just upped sticks and decided to move to Cardiff." She said placing her hand on her small bump. "He says he doesn't want stopping. He must have been planning it but surely that's a cry for help right?!" she said. Colette nodded, said bye to Gina and headed back to the car with zosia who was becoming increasingly distressed. "Zosia please, try and calm down. Whatever happens it will be okay." Colette said as she drove to the train station as that's where they expected fletch to be. Zosia put some deep breathing into practice to try and calm herself down.

When they arrived at the train station zosia and Colette found the platform for the train to Cardiff and just as expected, there he was. "Do you want me to leave you two to it?" Colette asked. Zosia shook her head. "I don't know what to say" she said as they approached him. "Better think fast" Colette said as they got closer to fletch. "Fletch!" zosia said trying not to startle him. He turned round and instantly zosia gasped. It looked like fletch hadn't slept in days. He looked ill. "Fletch what happened?" zosia asked taking a step towards him. He shook his head "please don't" he said. "Why are you doing this? You're abandoning your baby before its even been born" zosia said letting a tear slip down her face. "I lashed out at you, I hurt you. I can't put you through that again. Like you said what if it was later on down the line? I can't put you at risk either of you, that's why I'm going" he said. Zosia placed her hands on his face. "That's why you went to rehab. I thought you loved me fletch what's going on in that mind of yours?" zosia replied hoping she would make fletch see sense. "No, no rehabs not working. I'm still lashing out its not helping. You'll find someone who will treat you right I know you will" he said kissing her forehead. "Don't do this" zosia said as the train pulled up. Fletch picked up his bag "it's for the best" he said and began walking towards the train. As he boarded he sat on the opposite side of the window so he didn't have to see Colette try and hold up zosia who was sobbing hysterically.

Colette took zosia back to the flat and text Gina to let her know what had happened. Zosia ended up falling asleep curled into Colette while watching tv.

 ** _Sorry it's short I have a fair bit of writers block but hopefully I'll update soon x_**


	10. Chapter 10

"Zosia are you sure you don't want me to stay in tonight I really don't mind?" Colette said as she slipped on her heels. "Yes I'll be fine" zosia laughed dismissing Colette's fussing. "Right okay, well text me if you need anything or need me to come back, I shouldn't be out late any-"Colette began. "Colette! Go out with Serena, have a good night, if you want to stay out late do it! Do not come back early or spend the night worrying about me I will be fine, the baby's fine and I can handle my dad, I promise" zosia insisted. Colette looked at zosia with a questionable look. Zosia got up off the sofa from where she was sat and walked over to the sink to rinse out her mug that she had been using and put it on the draining board. "Okay! Fine I'm going! I'll see you later if you're still up." Colette said a she grabbed her bag and started heading to the door "okay bye! "Zosia replied laughing as Colette left.

Zosia then lay down on the sofa and checked her phone, guy was due to arrive in 15 minutes. She placed her hands on her bump and began talking to herself, well the baby really. "Your auntie col is a fuss pot, she just wants to protect people really. Granddad self, well once you crack him he's soft really you'll see. And your daddy well-"she said but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She pulled herself up to answer the door "dad? Your early" she smiled letting her father into the flat "well I managed to get away early so, I thought I'd just come straight round" he explained as they sat down. "Is everything okay?" he asked "I heard about what happened on Keller, the baby's okay isn't it?" he added fussing annoying zosia. "Yes I'm fine the baby's fine, I wanted to talk to you about fletch." She explained. Guy took a deep breath "why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"  
"you're not" zosia agreed. "What? He didn't hurt you again did he?" guy growled.  
Zosia shook her head taking her dads hand "right no he didn't but I need you to sit and listen to me rather than talking over me okay? And your allowed to be mad at him but there isn't anything we can do okay?" she stated. Guy shot zosia a concerned look "zoshie what is going on?" he said demanding answers.

"So he went into rehab but it wasn't working, he left. He's gone" zosia explained getting straight to the point taking a leaf out of Colette's book when dealing with guy. "He's gone?" guy repeated making sure he had heard his daughter correctly. Zosia nodded.

"Wait, he gets you're pregnant and then leaves you!" guy said getting angrier the more he thinks about it. "Hhmmm" zosia muttered. "listen dad, I can do this, I have Colette, and I have you right?" she reassured him " I am capable of bringing up a baby, I may need help and support but I have that round me don't I dad?" she explained reiterating the fact that she had the support she needed "of course you do zoshie. Your mama would be so proud of how you are dealing with this." He said referring to her bipolar. "Well, I am still on my meds and I have the best people around me so what could go wrong" she protested jokingly. "I just don't want something like this to set you back and make you ill" he replied putting his arm around her. "Right then what's on telly?" he asked. Picking up the remote. "A load of rubbish" he muttered when he saw the listings for that night causing zosia to laugh.

Eventually they settled watching Broadchurch on demand. Neither of them could really keep their eyes open and ended up falling asleep curled up on the sofa together.

Colette arrived home later that night after quite a few drinks stumbled into the flat and flicked the lights on waking zosia and guy up. "Oh sorry" she slurred guy and zosia laughed at Colette's drunken state. "you go to bed I'll make sure she gets to bed okay" guy said insisting zosia went to bed "okay thank you for understanding tonight it means a lot" she said hugging her dad ,and kissing him on the cheek "see you later" she said as she headed to bed "night" guy replied before looking back at Colette. "So you're understanding now?" Colette laughed at guy. "Someone defiantly needs their bed" the surgeon replied before guiding Colette to her room and making sure she was in bed oaky. He then got a glass of water and a bowl in case she was sick and put it next to the bed. Then he set her alarm for 7am before leaving to go home himself.

 ** _Is zosia still keeping secrets? What was she about to say about the baby's dad?_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay so are we all ready for the arrival of Ollie? I'm actually quite excited for you to read this chapter.**_

"Are you sure you definitely want to move back to Darwin? You seem to love being on Keller?" Colette asked zosia as they prepared for work. "Don't get me wrong I love Keller, but my heart is in cardiothoracic's no pun intended" zosia laughed. "And your dads just sorted it this morning?" Colette questioned. "Yea he was alright about it really, I think he's always known. He was surprised I rang him instead of asking Sacha to sort it out for me though." Zosia explained. "I'm surprised you're not really hungover considering how drunk you were last night!" she added as she remembered how drunk Colette had been the previous night. "Well when you've had a dozen nights and have work the next day, you cope. Trust me" Colette replied as they left the house for work.

When they arrived at the hospital they both went their separate ways Colette to AAU and zosia to Darwin. As zosia entered Darwin and headed for Jac's office she left a pair of eyes watching her. She knocked on the office door before waiting for jac to invite her in. "ahh selfie junior, good to have you back with us, dare I say it you may just stop me going insane, let's get you reintroduced shall we and then we can get you started." Jac greeted. Zosia simply nodded and then followed jac back onto the ward where she gathered the troop. "Okay so most of you know zosia, for those of you who don't learn fast. She's joining us back up on Darwin as of now. Enjoy" Jac said as she left zosia to change into scrubs. Most of the staff in the hospital knew zosia was pregnant and so she didn't have to opt for the baggier top that didn't really fit. She put on her usual size scrub top and looked down at her slightly bigger bump. "Another day bigger, another day stronger" she said to her bump before heading out on to the ward again.

"Dr March with me please" jac called as she walked over to Mrs Walters who had just been brought up from AAU. "okay this is Jackie Walters, 76 ,complaining of abdo pain, aau brought her up after she collapsed, can we get fbc sugars glucose, and order a chest CT and an ultra sound please dr march" she ordered as she flicked through the patient notes. Zosia nodded before booking the patient in for a CT and ordering an ultrasound before taking a blood sample from the patient and sending it off to the lab.

Zosia went about her normal day on Darwin treating patients and so on when she noticed someone she thought she noticed. 'No it can't be' she thought to herself dismissing the thoughts before chasing Mrs Walters's bloods. Once she had the bloods she quickly did an ultra sound. "Mrs Walters it appears you have an Abdominal aortic aneurysm ,which is inflammation of the main artery from your heart, so you'll need surgery, I'll get you some information leaflets and a consent form ready for you" zosia explained to the patient who just nodded in agreement. She then went to inform jac of the diagnosis and then booked a theatre slot for Mrs Walters. Zosia headed to the café on her lunch break where she had a quick catch up with Colette and Serena "so how is it being back on big scary Darwin" Serena asked not being a fan of Jac Naylor or Darwin itself. "Great, I love being back." Zosia replied. "Right ive got to dash" Serena chipped in as she got a text and then left Colette and zosia to it. "So how is it really going?" Colette asked. "No really its great but I do feel like everyone is judging me for leaving last time" zosia replied "well that's their problem not yours" Colette assured. "I know" zosia replied. "Any new faces upstairs?" Colette asked liking abit of gossip "just one, I have a feeling ive seen him before though" zosia said thinking about the person she had seen before. "Oh yea, what's she like" Colette prodded playfully. "Tall, dark hair, blue eyes-"she began. "Ahh that Oliver valentine" Colette interrupted. The name ran through Zosia's head "Oliver valentine" she murmured. Suddenly she felt bile raising up her throat and made her way to the bathroom where she emptied the contents of her stomach. Colette followed zosia shortly "did baby not like your food choice?" Colette joked hoping to lighten the mood. "Clearly not" zosia laughed. Her mind still on, Oliver valentine. _Okay so hopefully another chapter will follow shortly but how does zosia know Oliver?_


	12. Chapter 12

Zosia arrived back on Darwin after lunch with the intention of avoiding Oliver. She hadn't noticed him when she was reintroduced in the morning because he had been late for his shift in the morning. Oliver hadn't seen zosia looking at him earlier as he had been too busy staying out of Jac's way to notice. Zosia was due to clock off in 15 minutes and was checking a patient's previous medical history on the computer before she finished and clocked off. She printed out the notes she had found to go in the patients file. She collected the notes from the printer and glanced over them to make sure they were correct. When she was satisfied she glanced up. When she did her eyes met with Ollie's.

They stood staring at each other for a few moments before Zosia broke the connection to finish what she was doing before she headed to the locker room to get changed. Once she was changed she hurried downstairs to reception to wait for Colette. "Come on" she muttered under her breath knowing Oliver was due to leave soon. Just as she saw Colette the lift opened and Oliver walked out. Their eyes met once again and Oliver walked over to Zosia in sync with Colette.  
"Hey you ready to go?" Colette asked  
"Zosia we need to talk "Oliver said at the same time. Colette looked at Oliver and then back at Zosia. "I'll see you back at the flat in a bit Colette" Zosia said smiling like everything was fine. "Okay well I'll see you soon." Colette replied before leaving.

"What do you want Ollie?" Zosia asked coldly. "You're pregnant" He stated signalling to her bump. "Well done, I see your eyes are working." She replied sarcastically. Oliver looked at Zosia with raised eyebrows "not here" she hissed. Oliver rolled his eyes. "We can go for a coffee in town or we can go to mine, it's up to you" he suggested. "Yours is fine" Zosia replied.

The drive to Oliver's was awkward, neither of them speaking to each other until he pulled up outside his house and entered. "Tea?" he asked as he put the kettle on. "Milk three sugars please" she replied as she sat awkwardly on the sofa. Ollie walked over and put the two mugs down on the coffee table before sitting at the other end of the sofa. "I didn't expect to see you again" Zosia said breaking the ice. "I know, I didn't expect to be working on the same ward as you." Oliver replied. "Why did you want to talk to me Oliver?" Zosia asked sharply focusing Oliver's mind back to why she was there.

Oliver took a deep breath. "After what happened I was just surprised to see you again and you know, you left me with a lot of questions." He began referring to how they knew each other. "I just wanted to know where I stand with you" he added. Zosia nodded, then smiled "what we had was great but I had split up with fletch and you knew that." She explained.  
"I know, but then you just took off with no explanation at all, no call or text, nothing." Oliver replied.  
"Me and fletch got back together, I was always meaning to text you but I forgot, I had lots on. Then a few months later Colette came back, I found out I was pregnant, convinced myself it was fletch's. My dad and fletch were involved in a car accident and then fletch went to rehab for post-traumatic stress." Zosia said explaining everything in short.  
"So your back with fletch?" Oliver asked.  
"No, he couldn't get over the accident, he was frightened that he would end up hurting me or the baby so he left, no idea where he's gone. But no we're not together" she answered looking down at her lap. Her eyes began to well up even though she had gotten over fletch it was still so fresh in her mind. Oliver moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug expecting her to pull away but she didn't.

"What did you mean when you said you convinced yourself it was his?" he eventually asked when Zosia moved herself from his embrace. Zosia how far gone are you," he asked. Zosia looked at him slightly bewildered. "15 weeks." She replied. Oliver knew something wasn't right. "Okay now that's what you tell everyone but how far gone are you _really_?" he asked emphasising the last word.  
Zosia shook her head "19 weeks" she replied putting her head in her hands.  
"So, is I-"Oliver began?  
"Yes. It's yours" Zosia cried interrupting Oliver. "I'm carrying your baby Oliver."


	13. Chapter 13

**_I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the little twist in the tale so let's see what happens next:_**

Zosia sat there sobbing with her head in her hands for a few moments "this is such a mess" she cried. Oliver put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug again "it's a mess, but it's our mess Zosia. And we can sort this out together" Oliver replied sensitively. "We can make this work I promise" he added. Zosia looked up at him stunned. "You think so? You're not the one who is going to answer the questions about why I lied about how far gone I was or why me and fletch were on a break" she said angrily. Oliver took hold of her hand "I know but I will be there with you every step of the way" her soothed. Zosia looked at him with a confused look on her face "you wouldn't have known it was yours if you hand have come back to Holby" she replied through gritted teeth. Oliver looked like someone had just shone a bright light in his eyes. "You weren't even going to tell me?" he asked. Zosia shook her head. "Why?" he asked again seeing Zosia's reaction "I don't know it's a mess like I said" Zosia answered.

A few moments passed before either of them said anything. "Where do I stand with you now?" Oliver asked tactically. "I don't know myself" Zosia shrugged. Zosia had fallen in love with Oliver all over again. "I think we could make a go of this, both of us together, properly." Oliver suggested. "I love you Zosia. Those few weeks when we were together were the best few weeks ever!" he added Zosia sighed "I love you too. But things are more complicated now" she said biting her lip. Oliver took her hand again "it's not, if anything it's gotten easier. What's to get complicated? Me you, and this baby, we can be a family, a proper family and if we both love each other what's stopping us?" Oliver asked.

Zosia sighed "ive not told you something and I'm not sure how you're going to take it" she began causing a concerned look from Oliver "I have bipolar disorder" she said quietly moving her hand away from Ollies. "Zosia why didn't you tell me" he asked simply. Zosia looked at his blue eyes and fell in love with him all over again. "because I didn't want things to change between us, when people find out they either become really irritatingly sympathetic or the run and I didn't want to risk it with you" she explained. Oliver let out a little chuckle. "Nothing is going to make me run anymore Zosia! I'm not going to irritate you with sympathy either. We can work through this together" he smiled. He watched as a smile crept across Zosia's face "do you really mean that?" she asked. Oliver nodded "of course I do, so what do you say? Can we make this work?" he replied.

Zosia nodded "yea" she laughed hugging Oliver. "There's only one thing we have to do now then" she added. "Okay what's that?" Oliver asked confused. "Tell everyone you're really the dad and that we are together" she smiled. She then picked up his car keys "starting with Colette and my dad" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Now?" Oliver asked unsure. Zosia nodded "yep." She replied as she headed to the car and passed the keys to Oliver. She then rang her dad and asked him to meet her at Colette's, which he agreed. When she arrived at Colette's, he was already there sat chatting to Colette. "Oh hey" he smiled as Zosia walked in shortly followed by Oliver. "Oh Oliver I didn't know you were coming?" Colette said confused. Zosia and Oliver joined Colette on the sofa as guy was sat on the other one by himself.

"We have something to tell you" Zosia began. Colette sat up properly. Zosia took Oliver's hand and took a deep breath. "Oliver is really my baby's father." She said simple squeezing Oliver's hand. "Wait, what how?" Colette asked confused.

"me and fletch split up a few months ago before you came back from America and me and ollie met, we hit it off but then things with me and fletch sorted things out and we got back together. When I found out I was pregnant I lied about how far along I was so the dates added up to it being fletch's" she explained "I'm actually 19 weeks"

Colette looked to guy who didn't seem impressed. "As long as you're happy then I'm glad for you, both of you" Colette smiled hugging Zosia. "Dad?" Zosia said looking for a reaction from him because he had been so quite.

 ** _So in the next chapter we see how guy reacts to zollies news_** ** _J_** ** _hope you enjoyed the chapter: D_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the little twist in the tale so let's see what happens next:_**

Zosia sat there sobbing with her head in her hands for a few moments "this is such a mess" she cried. Oliver put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug again "it's a mess, but it's our mess Zosia. And we can sort this out together" Oliver replied sensitively. "We can make this work I promise" he added. Zosia looked up at him stunned. "You think so? You're not the one who is going to answer the questions about why I lied about how far gone I was or why me and fletch were on a break" she said angrily. Oliver took hold of her hand "I know but I will be there with you every step of the way" her soothed. Zosia looked at him with a confused look on her face "you wouldn't have known it was yours if you hand have come back to Holby" she replied through gritted teeth. Oliver looked like someone had just shone a bright light in his eyes. "You weren't even going to tell me?" he asked. Zosia shook her head. "Why?" he asked again seeing Zosia's reaction "I don't know it's a mess like I said" Zosia answered.

A few moments passed before either of them said anything. "Where do I stand with you now?" Oliver asked tactically. "I don't know myself" Zosia shrugged. Zosia had fallen in love with Oliver all over again. "I think we could make a go of this, both of us together, properly." Oliver suggested. "I love you Zosia. Those few weeks when we were together were the best few weeks ever!" he added Zosia sighed "I love you too. But things are more complicated now" she said biting her lip. Oliver took her hand again "it's not, if anything it's gotten easier. What's to get complicated? Me you, and this baby, we can be a family, a proper family and if we both love each other what's stopping us?" Oliver asked.

Zosia sighed "ive not told you something and I'm not sure how you're going to take it" she began causing a concerned look from Oliver "I have bipolar disorder" she said quietly moving her hand away from Ollies. "Zosia why didn't you tell me" he asked simply. Zosia looked at his blue eyes and fell in love with him all over again. "because I didn't want things to change between us, when people find out they either become really irritatingly sympathetic or the run and I didn't want to risk it with you" she explained. Oliver let out a little chuckle. "Nothing is going to make me run anymore Zosia! I'm not going to irritate you with sympathy either. We can work through this together" he smiled. He watched as a smile crept across Zosia's face "do you really mean that?" she asked. Oliver nodded "of course I do, so what do you say? Can we make this work?" he replied.

Zosia nodded "yea" she laughed hugging Oliver. "There's only one thing we have to do now then" she added. "Okay what's that?" Oliver asked confused. "Tell everyone you're really the dad and that we are together" she smiled. She then picked up his car keys "starting with Colette and my dad" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Now?" Oliver asked unsure. Zosia nodded "yep." She replied as she headed to the car and passed the keys to Oliver. She then rang her dad and asked him to meet her at Colette's, which he agreed. When she arrived at Colette's, he was already there sat chatting to Colette. "Oh hey" he smiled as Zosia walked in shortly followed by Oliver. "Oh Oliver I didn't know you were coming?" Colette said confused. Zosia and Oliver joined Colette on the sofa as guy was sat on the other one by himself.

"We have something to tell you" Zosia began. Colette sat up properly. Zosia took Oliver's hand and took a deep breath. "Oliver is really my baby's father." She said simple squeezing Oliver's hand. "Wait, what how?" Colette asked confused.

"me and fletch split up a few months ago before you came back from America and me and ollie met, we hit it off but then things with me and fletch sorted things out and we got back together. When I found out I was pregnant I lied about how far along I was so the dates added up to it being fletch's" she explained "I'm actually 19 weeks"

Colette looked to guy who didn't seem impressed. "As long as you're happy then I'm glad for you, both of you" Colette smiled hugging Zosia. "Dad?" Zosia said looking for a reaction from him because he had been so quite.

 ** _So in the next chapter we see how guy reacts to zollies news_** ** _J_** ** _hope you enjoyed the chapter: D_**


	15. Chapter 15

"Well that was awkward" Zosia sighed as she walked out of the Darwin staff room with Oliver. It was the following morning and they had just explained the situation to the Darwin team. Oliver took Zosia's hand and continued walking on to the ward. "Well this is about as awkward as its going to get" he smiled at her. "I guess but did you see Jac's face? She really looked surprised" Zosia replied. "It's Jac what do you expect zosh? Anyway at least it's done now and dare I say it, the rest of the hospital staff will know by lunch so we don't have to mention it to anyone unless they ask" Oliver laughed before kissing Zosia's cheek.

"Zosia with me please" Jac called across the ward as a young patient was brought in. Zosia rolled her eyes before looking at Oliver. "Better go, queen Jac doesn't like waiting" she laughed. "See you at lunch" she added before untangling her and from his and heading over to the patient. "This is Mia Hilton, 17, brought in this morning after collapsing in college, heart rate is elevated at 87bpm, stats 95 can we get an ecg sorted please" Jac dictated watching as the patient looked confused. "All routine don't worry" she eventually said to Mia before her and Zosia left.

"So you and Oliver" Jac asked Zosia as they headed into Jac's office. "What about us?" Zosia replied rolling her eyes. "Okay I'm going to put this simply, I don't have a problem with it, to be honest I think you two are good together, but you leave your relationship at the door, during working hours it's strictly professional. Do I make myself clear?" Jac stated. Zosia nodded. "Crystal" Zosia smiled before heading back to the ward to check on Mia and ordering the ecg.

Oliver had been working in theatre most of the morning so hadn't had the chance to talk to Zosia until lunch. "It's great now it's out in the open." He sighed in relief as they sat down at the table in the staff room. "Well Jac gave me the whole professional personal relationship chat" Zosia laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Yea, Mo decided to remind me of that too" Oliver laughed. The pair sat eating lunch together when Oliver took Zosia's hand in his "have you booked your 20 week scan yet?"  
Zosia looked up from her lunch "no I'll pop over after work and book it" she replied "why?" she added smiling. Oliver's eyes locked with hers, they twinkled when she smiled and he loved that. "Just because I'm coming with you, why did you think?" he laughed. "Ollie, you really don't have too and I don't think Jac will be happy if we both left the ward." Zosia replied rubbing her thumb against his hand. "Well Jac will just have to suck it up, I'm coming with you, no arguments" Oliver argued playfully. They both sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Zosia sighed heavily. "whats wrong?" oliver asked still holding Zosia's hand. "col just text me to let me know our news has made its way to aau, Serena gave her the heads up at the beginning of her shift." Zosia said slamming her phone down on the table. Oliver moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her "don't let it stress you out, let them think whatever they want but we know how it really is. Remember this little one needs their strong mummy" he soothed placing his hand on her small bump. Without warning Zosia shrugged oliver off her and walked out of the staff room leaving her phone on the table.

Ollie picked up her phone and dialled colettes number as the screen hadn't locked. He waited for Colette to answer the phone " _hi zosh is everything okay?"_  
"its oliver, um Zosia got a little stressed and walked off, I was just wondering if youd be able to help me calm her down"  
" _what do you mean oliver? Is this about the gossiping?"  
_ "I think theres more to it than that, I told her not to stress but she just got up and left, I think theres more to it?"  
 _"right im on my way up now, in the meantime go and see if you can talk her out of that toilet cubical"  
_ "how do you know shes there?"  
 _"that's where she always is "  
-end of call-_


	16. Chapter 16

**_I hope you are enjoying the fic, just a little note as im thinking of making the chapters a little bit longer, let me know what you think_** ** _?_**

"Zosh it's me open the door, I know you're in there" Oliver said as he entered the female bathrooms and stood next to the only engaged cubical. "how did you know I was in here?" Zosia replied coldly. Oliver sighed. "I rang Colette because I was worried about you, come on Zosia open the door." Oliver pleaded. Before Zosia had the chance to say anything else the bathroom door opened and Colette walked in. She gave Oliver a sympathetic look before going and standing in the over side of the cubical Zosia was in.

"chodz kochanie musimy prozmawiac o tym, co w tym,wszystkim chodzi"( come on darling we need to talk about what this is all about) Colette spoke softly. A few seconds late they heard the door click and Zosia appeared in the door way. Colette and Oliver could tell Zosia had been crying. Colette rubbed Zosia's arm lightly as Oliver pulled her into a hug. "now then what was this all about?" Oliver asked. "I'm just worried about the scan." Zosia shrugged. Oliver took Zosia's hand "we haven't even booked it, let alone gone to it yet." He replied. Zosia let out a little laugh realising how worked up she had got herself " I know, it's just with the hormones it makes it difficult to see things how they really are." She admitted placing her free hand on her bump. "I better get back to AAU before Serena notices how long I've been gone" Colette said checking her watch. Zosia gave her a quick hug and thanked her before her and Oliver went back to work too.

At the end of the shift Zosia was waiting for Colette before they headed home. Oliver was still talking to Zosia when Colette appeared. "ready to go?" Colette asked almost like a routine. "yea" Zosia replied before turning her attention back to Oliver. 'Right, I'll see you tomorrow" she said attaching her lips to his briefly. Colette giggled at the pair. "why don't you pop over for dinner Ollie?" Colette suggested. "That would be lovely thanks" he replied.

When the trio got to Colette's Zosia went and changed into a fitted top and leggins before curling up on the sofa with Oliver. "why don't we save the hassle of cooking and order Chinese?" Oliver suggested Colette and Zosia both nodded in agreement "Sorted then, my treat" Oliver added as he called the takeaway and ordered their food.

The three sat eating talking about work and Oliver and Zosia's relationship when Colette suddenly burst into fits of laughter. "what are you finding so funny?" zosia asked confused. Colette took a sip of her wine before she could talk properly. "ijust find it really funny how you two are acting so coy" she smiled. Zosia looked more confused. "what I mean is you don't have to act so shy Zosia. I don't mind if you want to invite Oliver round sometimes or if Oliver even wants to stop round. This is your flats too remember, we do live together" Colette explained. Zosia looked to Oliver who had a smirk on his face too. She rolled her eyes before laughing too. "I know what you're saying now" she replied before finishing her dinner and beginning to clean up.

It wasn't until the. The either Colette and Oliver noticed just how big her bumped seemed when she wasn't in scrubs. "well you can tell your baby's healthy considering how much your bump has grown recently" Colette smiled. As zosia carried some plates to the sink. "tell me about it! The only thing I'm waiting for now is the scan next week." Zosia replied before sitting in between Colette and Oliver on the sofa. "Are you going to find out what you're having?" Colette asked as Oliver put his arm round Zosia. Zosia looked to Oliver "we haven't decided yet." She said eventually. "we'll probably decide at the scan" Oliver added before whispering something in Zosia's ear. " oh yea I completely forgot. We will have to sort that out next week" she replied causing Colette to give the pair a funny look. "what are you two scheming?" she questioned. Zosia laughed. "I'm not telling, and you will find out in time col." Zosia laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

A week had passed quiet quickly and tomorrow Zosia was having her 20 week scan. Just as zosia sat down in the sofa after her sift at the hospital the doorbell rang. Rolling her eyes she went to answer the door. "Ollie? I didn't know you were coming tonight?" she said baffled as she opened the door. Oliver smiled" well I happened to bump into Colette on my way out of work and she mention she was doing a night shift so I said I'd come and keep you company" he explained Zosia looked at him with raised eyebrows before sitting back on the sofa allowing him to enter the flat. "Have you eaten?" he asked as he sat next to her. "Yea, I had something earlier when I got in" Zosia replied smuggling into his chest.

"Remind me again what time the scan is tomorrow?" Oliver asked as they sat cuddling on the sofa watching the TV. "11:45 but you'll know because I'll remind you again tomorrow" Zosia laughed. "You are so forgetful" she said rolling her eyes. The pair sat watching the TV for a while before Zosia stood up and stretched. "Ok I'm going to bed now so you best be going Mr Valentine" she smiled. Oliver stood up and put his arms around her waist pulling her into a hug. "I'm staying the night, ive squared it with Colette already" he smirked watching as a smile crept on to Zosia's face. "I see" she said cupping his face with her hands pulling him in for a cheeky kiss. "Are we going to bed or what? We are both on the early shift tomorrow and I don't know about you but I'm knackered" Oliver laughed as they pulled away.

Zosia lay in bed with one hand on her bump wondering about what their baby would be like, how they would grow up, what they would like and dislike and what their personality would be like. She began to get restless causing Oliver to turn his head to check on her. "Zosia is everything okay?" he asked propping himself up on his elbows so her could see her properly but he didn't get a response. "Zosh?!" he repeated snapping her out of her daydream. "Hhm?" she muttered as she looked at him. "Just thinking you know about this little one." She said smiling weakly. "Are you sure that's all?" Oliver asked as he watched Zosia sit herself up properly in bed.

Tears started sliding down Zosia's face. "Hey? What is this all about?" Oliver asked sitting up and taking hold of Zosia's hand. She shook her head lightly "I'm being silly" she replied. "Talk to me Zosia, don't shut me out. Something has upset you." Oliver sighed. Zosia rolled her eyes before looking at him with a weak smile again. "I'm worried about tomorrow" she replied putting her head on his shoulder. "You know everything will be fine tomorrow zosh? We have nothing to worry about unless they tell us otherwise and if they do then we will deal with it then." Oliver soothed kissing the top of Zosia's head. Zosia moved away from Oliver and looked at him again. "It's just I, urgh" she began.

"It's just what?" Oliver asked concerned. Zosia began fidgeting. "Ive not felt the baby move yet, I'm worried something's wrong" she sighed before bursting into tears. Ollie pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back while she cried. "Zosia you know every pregnancy is different and it's not unheard of that you don't feel the baby move until after the 20 week mark." He comforted. Zosia shook her head. "I just have a gut feeling something is wrong" she replied as she brushed her tears away. "Well we will find out tomorrow but I want you to try not to worry anymore because it's not good for either of you is it?" Oliver smiled. Zosia let out a little laugh. "What if-"she began? "Zosia we will deal with it tomorrow if anything is wrong" Oliver interrupted smiling. Zosia smiled before they both lay back down "I'm glad you're here" Zosia admitted as she got comfortable. Oliver draped an arm over her bump "well I knew you'd be stressing or worrying about something." Oliver replied before they both drifted off to sleep.

The following morning Zosia and Oliver were woken from their slumber by Oliver's alarm ringing out. "Morning" Oliver greeted rolling over to face his girlfriend. "Morning indeed" Zosia smiled. "Did you sleep okay?" she asked. Oliver got out of bed and stretched "of course I did, I had you didn't I?" he laughed. Grabbing his phone to turn off the alarm. "I'll make breakfast" he declared heading for the kitchen while Zosia got changed for work.

Once they were both ready they headed to the hospital to start their shift. "I'll meet you at maternity at 11:45 don't be late" Zosia smiled reminding Oliver about the time of the scan so he didn't forget again. "Okay I'll see you then" he replied kissing Zosia on the cheek before they headed to separate sides of the ward to see to their assigned patients.


	18. Chapter 18

11:45 seemed to take forever to arrive for Zosia who kept clock watching the whole morning. 11:40, Zosia headed to Jac's office. "I'm heading off for my scan, I shouldn't be too long" Zosia said as she popped her head around the door of the office. "okay, Oliver's just headed up." Jac replied not looking up from the paperwork on the desk.

Zosia headed up to maternity and checked in before spotting Oliver in the waiting area. Giggling to herself she went and sat next to him and took his hand in hers. "hey you" he smiled as she sat down next to him. Zosia smiled trying not to let her nerves get the better of her. "how you holding up? Hope you haven't been stressing or worrying too much" Oliver asked rubbing his thumb over her hand. "no, not at all, I'm actually looking forward to seeing this little one properly." Zosia lied. "what do you think about finding out the gender?" she added. Oliver thought for a minute. "I think I'd be a nice surprise, but it'll be a lot of work not knowing." He laughed. Zosia nodded. "well let's get ready for some hard work then, surprise it is" she smiled. Oliver was about to reply when the sonographer came out "Miss March please" they said looking around the room. Oliver and Zosia stood up still holding hands and headed into the side room.

"I thought Mr Thompson was doing the scan." Zosia questioned as she sat on the bed. The sonographer looked at her and smiled. "he is, he's been slightly delayed and asked me just to run through the boring stuff first" they replied. They talked about what they would see on the scan and what to expect, they also discussed antenatal classes and Zosia even managed to convince Oliver to attend them too. A few minutes later Mr T walked in with his usual cheesy grin on his face. "are we ready for the scan?" he asked. Zosia nodded her head feeling a lot more relaxed now she knew what to expect. "the gel might be a bit cold, as always" Mr t said as Zosia rolled her top up and he put the gel on Zosia's bump.

Mr T began to move the probe around to get a clear view of the baby, before turning the screen to show Zosia and Oliver the scan. "there is your baby, would you like to know the gender?" he asked. Zosia shook her head not moving her eyes from the screen, but taking hold of Oliver's hand at the same time. Mr T moved the probe a little bit more before turning the screen around suddenly. "what's wrong?" Zosia asked knowing something wasn't right. Her hand tightened around Oliver's as Mr T pulled out his phone and dialled a number. "hi, can you come up to maternity please" he said coldly as he put the phone back in his pocket. "I'm just going to get a second opinion on something. It might be nothing yet so try not to worry." He said calmly. Zosia looked at Oliver with a worried look on her face and tears on her eyes. Oliver pulled her into a hug. "hey, everything going to be fine. Listen to me, it's going to be okay." He soothed rubbing circled on her back. Before long Jac walked into the room. Zosia and Oliver looked at Jac then back at each other. Zosia lay back on the bed so Mr T could show Jac what he had seen on the scan.

Jac looked the scan and nodded her head slightly. "what is it?" Oliver said annoyed. Zosia sat up cross legged on the bed waiting for the answer. Jac sighed sitting at the end of the bed and put her hand on Zosia's knee. "your baby's heart isn't developing as it should be." She began. "the heart starts off developing as a tube like structure, it then twists and develops further." Jac added explaining. Zosia looked at Jac for the first time since the news had been given. "what caused it?" she asked. Jac shook her head gently. "there isn't a definitive answer as to why it's happened but there shouldn't be any lasting damage after the operation when the baby is born and its strong enough." Jac replied with a sympathetic look on her face. "do we have the due date?" she added. Zosia and Oliver looked at Mr t. "September 18th." He replied. Zosia looked to Oliver before remembering a question she had almost forgot to ask. "is that why I haven't felt the baby move?" Zosia questioned feeling a tear slide down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away as Jac looked at Mr T. "no, it's perfectly normal. You might not feel any movement for another few weeks but don't worry, baby could be moving but their movements might to too small for you to feel." He confirmed. "how many scan photos would you like?" he added trying to be cheerful. "three please" she answered still in her own trance.

Jac stood up and straightened her top. "take the rest of the day off, get your head around it, both of you" she smiled. "are you sure?" Oliver questioned. Jac rolled her eyes before looking to Zosia and back at him indicating she needed his support. "yes, I'm sure Darwin can cope with out you today and I'll call in some agency staff if I need to." She replied in her usual sassy manor.

The pair headed back to Darwin to get their things before Zosia decided to get a drink from the staff room. When Zosia entered she saw her Guy sat on the sofa. "what are you doing here?" she questioned. Guy stood up and made his way over to his daughter. "how did the scan go?" he asked. Zosia took a sip of her water before looking over to ollie. "fine, baby's good. We didn't find out the gender. I have to go" she said sharply before walking out of the staff room and into Jac's office confusing Oliver as she shut the door in his face.

Jac looked confused at Zosia. "don't tell anyone." Zosia almost whispered sitting on the couch in the office. Jac walked over to the junior doctor and placed her arm around her. "it's not my place to. I know this is scary. When I found out Emma had a birth defect I shut out all my emotions. Your baby is going to be just fine, trust me Zosia. Just don't shut people out and talk to Oliver, as annoying as he can be. Talk to me if you want to just don't bottle up emotions." Jac comforted. Zosia let out a little laugh. "will you do the operation when its born." Zosia asked. Jac nodded her head. "if you want me to" she assured. Zosia nodded again before standing up to leave. "oh and Zosia." Jac called as she opened the door. "don't tell anyone I have a soft side, I like you and I have a reputation to keep up." She smiled causing Zosia to laugh as she left the office.

Zosia and Oliver headed back to Zosia's and were sat on the sofa talking about things they needed for the baby. "I think we should look for a place of our own." Zosia said out of nowhere. Oliver looked at Zosia with a smile on his face. "well, I was looking already and I think ive found one you might like" he replied unlocking his phone and showing Zosia some pictures of the house he had been looking at. "it's beautiful" Zosia sighed. "it's expensive though" she added. Oliver laughed "I knew you would say that, but I have my savings and I'm glad you like it because." He paused retrieving something from his pocket. "it's ours." He smiled. "Oliver are you serious!?" Zosia cheered with excitement. "100%" Oliver replied. "oh my god I love you" Zosia smiled kissing Oliver.


	19. Chapter 19

Zosia and Oliver were discussing the new house while watching a bit of rubbish television. "so we can we move in?" Zosia asked still looking at the pictures stunned that Oliver had already got the keys. "As soon as we want, I thought maybe hire a van one-day next week and we can take everything at once?" Oliver suggested. Zosia nodded. "It sounds great! I can't wait." Zosia gushed with excitement. "I can't believe how close it is as well" she smiled. Oliver nodded. "Well I knew you wouldn't want to be too far into the city and close enough to pop in and see the lads like you do now, so, when it came up and I saw it, I thought why not and look…. now it's ours" Oliver smiled back just as Colette walked in from her shift.

"What's yours? "Colette asked taking off her coat and hanging it on the back of a chair, before sitting down on the sofa. Zosia looked a little nervous, she handed Colette the pictures of the house. "Wow…" Colette said as she studied the pictures. "It's such a lovely house" she added flicking through the various pages. Zosia smiled. "We were thinking of moving next week" Colette looked up with a huge smile on her face "That's great! Hey didn't you have your scan this morning? How did it go?" she questioned.

Zosia and Oliver shifted uncomfortably unsure whether or not to say anything. Zosia placed her hand on Oliver's knee sensing he was uncomfortable. "Um yea, it's complicated." She began. "Well it's not really." She sighed standing up and heading over to her bed room. Colette looked at Oliver confused. "Was it something I said?" she questioned confused. Oliver shook his head... "No, it's just not been an easy day. That's all" he replied.

Zosia came out of the bedroom a few seconds later with a small box in her hand. She passed it over to Colette before sitting down with ollie again. Colette looked at the box in her hand confused. Well don't just stare at it, Open it!" Zosia giggled excitedly. Colette lifted the lid of the box, inside lay a scan photo from the morning. "zosh- "Colette said lifting it up and studying. Oliver spotted something written on the back of the scan and looked at Zosia even more confused than Colette, "Look on the back, Read it out loud." Zosia instructed. Colette turned over the scan photo and flicked her eyes over the writing before reading it aloud.

"I need an extra pair of hands to help me learn and grow" she began looking up again confused. Zosia rolled her eyes "Carry on, it'll make sense"

Colette began again "I need an extra pair of hands to help me learn and grow, I think that yours would be the best because mummy and daddy tell me so, will you be, my god mother?" Colette stuttered as she finished the message. Looking at Zosia her jaw almost hit the floor. "Zosia! That's the sweetest thing I have ever read, I would love to!" she beamed. Zosia got up and walked over to the other sofa where Colette was sat and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you liked it" Zosia smiled looking at Colette who had tears in her eyes. "Don't cry!" Zosia laughed. Colette giggled. "What did you mean before, when you said this morning was complicated?" Colette asked delicately. Zosia looked at Oliver and rubbed her forehead "well, I think we need to talk about it, otherwise we won't get our heads round it" Oliver reasoned. Colette looked between the pair "Get your head around what?" she asked

Zosia sighed. "Baby's heart isn't developing correctly, the structure isn't correct, so when its born it'll need an operation." She explained briefly. Colette put her arm around Zosia "It'll be okay, if its anything like you." She said causing Zosia to smile. Zosia's phone beeped, she quickly looked at it before heading to one of the kitchen cupboards and taking out a box of medication. she opened it then stopped while she thought about something. She grabbed her phone again and began typing something. "what are you up to?" Oliver asked looking over from the sofa.

"I didn't think to ask about my bipolar medication." she replied not taking her eyes of her phone. "what about it?" Oliver asked looking confused. Zosia didn't respond but kept reading her phone. "it says, that some medication can cause development problems with the heart." She said coldly putting the phone and the box of medication down at the same time. She placed a hand on her bump. "you think it's your lithium that's caused it?" Oliver asked walking over to Zosia.

Zosia nodded. "maybe I don't know, I didn't ask if it could have any effect on the baby did I? How did I miss that?" she sighed as her eyes began to fill with tears. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist. "Jac said it wasn't known for definite what caused it, it could have been anything but don't even think of blaming yourself zosh, it's not your fault, not one bit." He said pulling her into a hug.

Zosia pulled away. "I don't want to take it, for the rest of the pregnancy" she said looking between Colette and Oliver. Oliver looked at Zosia confused. "you need to take it; you can't just take yourself of it zosh" he replied. Zosia looked to Colette for support. "you need to see your doctor first, and arrange to reduce the dosage before coming off it completely" Colette advised. "taking yourself of it suddenly will cause more problems" she added.

Zosia nodded taking it all in. "Zosia I don't think it's a good idea." Oliver admitted. "why? It's not as if I'm mentally unstable now, plus I have you and Colette and I know when I need help. If it gets too much then fine, I'll go back on it but for now I don't want to take it." She argued. Oliver sighed knowing he wasn't going to win. "okay" he said looking at the label on the box of medication _take two daily_ it read. "okay so how about we half your dose, so take one." He compromised. Taking one of the tablets out of the packet and passing it to her. Zosia huffed unimpressed. "Zosia you can't just stop taking it, it needs to be done gradually and you need to see your doctor about it too" Colette interrupted.

Zosia sighed and took the tablet and making a note in her phone to speak with her gp about the medication. "okay how about pizza for dinner?" Oliver suggested hoping to cheer Zosia up. "sounds good" Colette replied. Zosia shrugged. "Zosia I know you want to come of your medication and I'm not saying you can't, I just worry about you, we both do. The last thing I want is for you to go off the rails and put yourself or the baby at risk." He sighed knowing she wasn't impressed. Zosia rolled her eyes. "I know that ollie but what if it is the medication that causing problems, what if something else happens?" she questioned angrily. Oliver stayed silent. "exactly we don't know ollie." She added getting herself worked up. "all I want is for you to trust me, I know my mind and I know what I want. If my doctor says it's okay I'm coming off my medication, no arguments" she said as she wiped away a stray tear that was falling down her cheek. Oliver pulled her into a hug "okay, if that's what you want." He comforted. "now then, how does pizza sound?" he asked smiling. Zosia smiled "yea, okay" she smiled back.


	20. Chapter 20

-A week later-

It was Sunday and Zosia and Oliver were moving into their new house "Here we are." Oliver smiled as he pulled into the drive of his and Zosia's new house. Zosia sat in silence for a moment taking everything in. "You okay?" Oliver asked as he spotted Colette's car pull up next to his. "Yeah, course, just trying to take everything in." she smiled back before they got out of the car to greet Colette. Get lost did you?" Zosia laughed looking at the sat nav in Colette's hand. "Hmmm you could say that stupid thing sending me down the wrong street. Good job I know this area better than this thing. Anyway, its moving day for you, positive vibes and all" Colette replied walking along the path with them to the door. "It's even prettier in person." She added taking in the scene in front of her.

Zosia flicked her eyes over the exterior of the house. It was a simple brick house that had a vintage feel to it. The garden was divided into two by the path leading to a bold cream door. Oliver gave Zosia the key for the door, distracting her from her thoughts. "Come on then Miss March. You should do the honours considering I've been here with col countless times this week making sure everything's here." He smiled. Zosia hesitated momentarily before taking the key. Pushing it into the lock and turning it clockwise until she heard the click. Her hand grasped the cold handle pushing it down she looked at Colette and Oliver who both had smirks on their faces. With a puzzled look on her face she pushed the door open and began walking it. Oliver had put 'welcome home' banners and a few balloons up in the hall which was light grey colour with white photo frames up. Zosia glanced at the photos, they were of her and ollie, some with Colette and pictures of Zosia and ollie when they were growing up. "Okay so, we need to take more photos together and remove this embarrassing ones" Zosia laughed.

"Check out the lounge." Oliver instructed looking at Colette. Zosia walked into the lounge, there was a big banner on the mirror saying "welcome to your new home" on it and again some balloons. She looked around the room noticing more photos, and corner sofa suite she had spotted when they had been shopping earlier in the week that Oliver had bought. She also noticed a large amount of food and drinks on the coffee table that include cupcakes and sandwiches. "We are never going to eat all that." Oliver laughed from the other side of the room "Okay." He replied rather loudly. Zosia walked over to him intrigued. That's when she spotted what Oliver was laughing at. Walking into the room came, Jac (with Emma), Dom, Arthur, Morven, Cara, Raf, Guy, and Serena. Zosia grinned before greeting everyone "Well now I know why there is so much food" she smiled as she sat down on the sofa next to guy. "So how are things?" he asked. Zosia nodded "Good" Zosia replied simply as things were still tense between the two. "Zosia come on, let's go look at the nursery" Colette called from across the room. Zosia made her way over and headed upstairs with Colette and Oliver.

Oliver led the way to the nursery and covered Zosia's eyes. "Urg ollie why!?" she groaned. "Because it's a surprise." He explained nodding to Colette who opened the door and helps guide Zosia in. "Ready? "Oliver asked. Zosia sighed "Yes!" she said eagerly removing Oliver's hands from her eyes. Taking in the pale yellow walls Zosia gasped placing one hand on her bump. "I love it" she said admiring the white cot filled with teddy's and a mobile above and furniture which included Chester drawers and wardrobe. When walked over to the window where again there were white curtains tied back with a matching pale yellow tie. In front of the window was a table that had presents underneath. "Well, we're going to turn the table into a changing mat we just need to get some baskets for nappy's and wipes and everything."Oliver explained. "I still love it ollie this is amazing!" she replied still in awe.

Walking back over and standing between Colette and Oliver they stood admiring the room. Oliver watched Zosia and sneakily took a picture of her admiring the room with Colette. Still admiring his girlfriend, he noticed her happy facial expression turned to shock. "Zosh?" he asked alarmed. "What is it, What's wrong?" He questioned. Zosia took his and Colette's hand in each one of hers and placed them on the same spot on her stomach. "Do you feel that?" she asked with a smile. A wave of relief hit Oliver and a smile grew on his face. "Is that – "he began. Zosia nodded. "Baby decided to finally say hello." She laughed. "Well I think the little one likes their room" Colette smiled as they took their hands off Zosia's stomach. Zosia sighed happily "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect day, thank you both of you" she said pulling them both into a hug. "Come on you, no time for standing around we have a housewarming and baby shower going on downstairs, best take these down so you can have opened them" Oliver smiled grabbing the box of presents people had brought round and then heading downstairs followed by Zosia and Colette.


	21. Chapter 21

"Ahh there you are, I was wondering where you three had gotten to." Guy said as Zosia, Oliver and Colette entered the lounge again. Oliver went to take the box of presents into the kitchen he put them on the counter and noticed a few more had been added. He took the wrapped presents out of the box Jac entered to add hers to the pile. "Zosia seems happier today." She said handing the present to Oliver. "Well I'm guessing that's because she's seen the nursery, thank you for your help by the way Naylor." Oliver smiled "she loved it." He added, Jac helped Oliver with the presents while they were chatting. "So how have things been with the baby?" she asked Oliver stopped what he was doing, almost as if someone had pressed pause. "Good." He smiled. "We felt them move for the first time while we were in the nursery." He beamed. "Really? Ollie that's great news!" Jac smiled. "I bet Zosia's relieved." She added.

Jac and Oliver talked for a while longer while they sorted a few things out. "When her GP okayed her coming of her medication I was worried it might throw her a bit, but she seems to be handling things well." Oliver admitted. "When did that happen?" Jac quizzed confused. "And why wasn't I told?" she added sternly. "I thought she had mentioned it, but it only happened a few days ago." Oliver said quickly cooling Jac's flame. Jac stood silently for a moment but decided to let the argument slide. "Fair enough" she muttered "Everything ready yet?" she asked diverting the conversation. Oliver nodded. "Yep let's go. "he said before heading to the lounge.

The room fell into a quiet state when Jac and Oliver walked in. Zosia was sat talking to guy when Oliver walked in "Zosh?" Oliver called from the other side of the room causing Zosia to look up with raised eyebrows. "We have something for you in the kitchen. "he explained. Zosia stood up and walked over to Oliver "Full of surprises you hmm?" she smiled.

Everyone followed as Oliver and Zosia headed to the kitchen. Luckily Colette had brought some extra chairs over beforehand so everyone had somewhere to sit around the large table with the presents in the middle. "I don't know what to say!" zosia smiled beginning to get tearful. "Ohh selfie junior, hormones getting to you now are they?" Mo laughed causing Zosia to laugh. Zosia chose to open the closest present to her, she looked at the name tag to see who it was from. _'Dearest Zosia, love dad'_

Opening the paper carefully she revealed a yellow casket, Zosia studied the things inside the casket, the cream baby grows with a teddy print and a small brown teddy with a pale yellow love heart on the foot. A clear dummy a small yellow blanket, and matching bib. "Its lovely thank you." She smiled looking at her dad who smiled back.

 _'_ _Dr March and Dr Valentine, congratulations and good luck love Arthur and Morven x'_ the next gift tag read. Oliver wrapped his arm around Zosia's waist as she opened the wrapping carefully again. Unveiling a round box filled with nappies covered in a soft white blanket with a grey teddy placed on top that had 'I love mummy and daddy' printed on the tummy. Zosia began to well up again. "Its beautiful thank you" she smiled wiping a stray tear away.

"You open the next one" Zosia said to Oliver. Oliver nodded before picking up a rectangular box reading the note _'Mini me and Valentine, congratulations, Jac x'_ he opened it gently just as Zosia had. He lifted out a small bath seat filled with baby friendly soap, bubble bath, shampoo and bath toys "Well who would have thought ice queen Naylor has a big heart?' Oliver laughed "Thanks Jac."

Zosia took another one 'Good luck you two, Dom x' Zosia smiled instantly at Dom's tag. Opening the box, she looked at the folded baby grows, there must have been about 20. "Dom!" Zosia smiled "Don't look at them all yet but they all have something great on them" he smiled indicating to the pictures on the side showing what they said on them. Zosia laughed while ollie read another tag.

' _Dr Valentine and Dr March best wishes, Serena'_ Zosia peeled back some paper and gently picked up a shirt which had 'mama bear' on the front, one that had 'dada bear' on the front and the last one that had 'baby bear' on the front. "Now that is awesome!" Oliver laughed. "thank you Serena" Zosia and Oliver said in unison.

Oliver opened the next present which was from Raf and Cara. Unwrapping a bag and peering inside to find a card explaining what was inside before passing the card to Zosia. "This is great! Spare everything wouldn't have crossed my mind!" Zosia laughed before the pair thanked Cara and Raf.

Zosia took the next box, from Sacha and Essie it was small and neatly wrapped. As she carefully unwrapped it a smile spread on to Zosia's face. Reading what it was on the box Oliver laughed "A dummy and a thermometer in one, how do you guys find these things?" he asked laughing. Sacha looked towards Essie who just shrugged.

The last present was from Colette. Unwrapping the gift delicately she noticed it was a baby grow on the front it said 'mini march' "This is the best baby grow ever!" Zosia laughed before she and Oliver thanked everyone for coming as they left.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Sorry for the delay in updating this fic I have been super busy and not had a moment to myself in ages.  
anyway here is the next chapter enjoy._**

A few weeks had passed since Oliver and Zosia had moved into their own place. Zosia was rushing around work busy chasing patient's bloods. "Dr March, take a break please, your making me feel sick pacing around the ward countless times." Jac called from her office as she spotted Zosia walk past for the 100th time that day. Zosia nodded before heading to the staff room where she found Oliver also taking his break. Zosia sat on the sofa next to ollie and leaned her head on his chest. "How's your shift going?" He asked knowing it was a stupid question. "Well, baby keeps making me dash to the toilet every five minutes, and I feel like my hormones are through the roof." She admitted. Oliver smiled as he placed his hand on her bump. "Are we already giving mummy the run around hey?" He laughed. "Baby likes you daddy, can you feel that?" Zosia smiled looking at ollie as the baby began kicking again. "I'm glad they like me, because their stuck with me anyway." He joked.

Getting back to work Jac told Zosia to slow down and take it easy. "The last thing I want is you passing out and me having to explain that to Hansen" She sighed. Zosia went to argue but decided against her better judgement. Zosia was sat at the nurse's station when her phone bleeped in her pocket.  
'H _ey, Digers and I need to chat to you, can we pop over Later-D x'  
'Sure 8 ish? -Z x'  
"Great see you then -D x'_

Zosia was snapped away from her phone by a nurse calling for help as a patient going into VF. Once the patient had been treated and sent into theatre Zosia began checking on her allocated patients until the end of her shift.

"Dom and Arthur are coming over tonight, something they need to chat to me about." Zosia smiled as she took Oliver's hand and they walked out of the hospital. "Okay, do you want to order pizza then?" Oliver suggested. "Sure, saves me cooking again." Zosia laughed.

They arrived home, Zosia changed into leggings and a jumper before ordering pizza while Oliver made them some drinks. Dom and Arthur arrived dead on 8pm. "Hey boys come in." Oliver greeted as they walked into the lounge. "I'll make myself scarce then shall I?" Oliver asked guessing they wanted to chat to Zosia alone. Arthur fidgeted awkwardly. "No you should hear this too, you'll only find out from someone else." Dom replied sitting down with Arthur opposite Oliver and Zosia. "Okay, now I'm worried." Zosia fretted.

"Well, erm, there isn't really any way to sugar coat this, and there isn't much point in dressing it up either." Arthur began. Zosia raised her eyebrows worried. "Arthur?" she questioned. Dom sighed "Just tell her will you! Before I do!" Dom sighed. "Now I'm worried." Zosia said. "The cancer, it came back." Arthur blurted. Zosia's eyes glazed over. "In my lungs." He added fidgeting with his glasses.

Letting a stray tear fall down her cheek Zosia began to process the information. "Arthur I don't know what to say, I'm sorry." She sighed not really knowing what else to say. "Don't be, nobody can change what's happening. Me and Morven have decided to get married, tomorrow. In the multi faith room. We want to face this head on, together." He explained. Zosia smiled weakly."You're a lot braver than most Digers." Oliver took Zosia's hand in his. "We'll be there, what time?" He asked knowing Zosia was covering the fact she was in shock. "10;30." Arthur replied. Zosia nodded.

The following morning Oliver and Zosia headed to work as usual, but instead of going to Darwin they made a b line for the multi faith room where they were joined by Dom, Essie, sacha, Ric and other members of the hospital that could get away from the wards. Arthur stood awkwardly with Dom waiting for Morven who showed up in a beautiful dress with her dad walking her down the aisle. Zosia managed to keep her emotions in check throughout the ceremony, which didn't go unnoticed by Oliver.

After the ceremony they all headed back to work for their shifts, before heading to albies later to toast the newlyweds.

"Zosh, you don't have to put up a front, you know that right." Oliver sighed knowing Arthur's diagnosis was eating her alive. Zosia placed a hand on her bump. "I just keep thinking there has to be something more we can do for him. I mean yes there's chemo but other than that, there has to be something else." She waffled. "Zosh, stop, you're getting ahead of yourself, let's just see how the chemo works first hey? Don't overthink this, the chemo might work and he might be just fine I mean, this is Digers we are talking about, when is he ever anything but fine?" Oliver asked. Zosia laughed knowing Oliver was right.

They stayed for a while and were later greeted by Colette who seemed to be in a rush. "Going somewhere Col?" Zosia asked indicating to the small suitcase she had with her. "I have to go back to America for a week or so, there's been an emergency and they need me back asap." Colette explained before saying bye to Zosia and heading back outside, followed by Oliver.

"Colette? You can't just jet off to America. she needs you, she's not coping well at all and she needs all the support she can get with Arthur's diagnosis." Oliver stated bluntly. "She has you, her dad, it's not like I'm going forever Ollie, I'll be back as soon as I can but just keep a close eye on her and call me if she starts showing signs of anything worrying. I'm sorry but I will be back as soon as I can." Colette reassured before getting into a taxi to the airport. Zosia came out to find Oliver. "You ready to go?" He asked smiling Zosia nodded. "Me and this little one are ready for bed." She laughed indicating to her bump.

 ** _Please review and let me know what you think,_**

 ** _Will Zosia show any worrying signs or will she cope better than expected?_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Thank you to those who have reviewed the story, in the next few chapters I'm going to be bringing this story to an end to begin a sequel._**

"Zosia will you please stop and come back to bed now." Oliver sighed. It was just gone 3 am and Zosia was pacing round the room again for the third night that week. "There has to be something more than that, surely." She replied not listening to Oliver's instructions. Oliver climbed out of the bed and grabbed his phone before heading downstairs to the lounge leaving his girlfriend still pacing round the room thinking.

Downstairs Oliver tapped away at his phone scrolling through his contacts. When he found the one he needed he rang it.

"Colette, sorry to be calling at this time." He began  
"Ollie its 9pm over here its fine what is it?" she asked  
"I think Zosia's having a mild episode. She thinks she can find something to help Arthur, she's been like this for three days now and I'm worried." He explained  
"Okay, Ollie, call Guy, he'll know what to do, and as I'm not there he'll be able to get through to her. Do you think it might be an idea for her to go back on her medication?" Colette asked.  
"No, she won't, I've suggested it and she won't have it. I'll give Guy a call thanks." Oliver replied.  
"Okay, keep me in the loop. I'll be back as soon as I can" Colette said before hanging up.

Oliver then rang guy and explained the situation. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Guy come in, I'm surprised you were awake." Oliver greeted. "I wasn't but Zosia comes first is she upstairs?" Guy asked. Oliver nodded before heading upstairs with guy in tow. "Zosia, your dad's here." Oliver explained walking into the bedroom where guy found Zosia sat on the floor with lots of papers in front of her. She looked up a little startled but didn't say anything. Guy walked over to her and knelt down to her level. "Zosia, you don't need to do this now, come on you need to sleep." He said helping Zosia up. Zosia sighed heavily. "But, Arthur- "she began. "Zoshie, you need rest, it's not good for the baby is it?" guy questioned as zosia sat on the bed. Zosia placed her hand on her bump. "The stent, it can help Arthur." She said simply. Guy exchanged looks with Oliver. "Go on." Guy urged. "It can help with his breathing, it will slow down the effects of cancer on his lungs, it will give him more time." She explained quickly. "Okay, we will talk about this in the morning Zosh, but please get some sleep now." Guy agreed kissing Zosia's cheek before heading back downstairs followed by Oliver, "Thanks for that." Guy nodded before leaving. Oliver then headed back to bed.

The following morning Zosia woke to her alarm slamming the snooze button she sighed as she rolled over. Oliver on the other hand got up and began getting ready. "Come on you we have to be in work in less than an hour." Groaning Zosia clambered out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. When she returned she noticed a large pile of papers from the previous night stacked on the bedside table. "What are those?" she questioned confused. Oliver sighed knowing she mustn't have remembered what happened. "You had a mild manic episode again, you have been for the past few nights. I thought you would remember?" he explained taking Zosia's hands in his. Zosia shook her head. "Was it bad?" she asked getting slightly tearful. Oliver shook his head. "No you were calm but I couldn't talk you back to bed so I had to get your dad to come over."

"So you don't remember what you said about the stent?" ollie asked. Zosia shook her head.  
"Should I?" she asked. Oliver nodded. "You made a good point about how it can help Arthur with his breathing." He explained what zosia had said and how it made sense. "I called Jac this morning and she agreed, that if Arthur wants he can trail it." He smiled. Zosia's eyes widened. "You must have persuaded her something rotten." She smiled happily. "Oh, well it wasn't easy, but Naylor is a pussy cat really." He smiled back. "Come on get ready for work, I'll make some toast." He added.

They arrived at work shortly later and Zosia had a meeting with Arthur and Jac about the stent and agreed the procedure would take place that day. Zosia worked her shift and kept thinking about the operation while Arthur was in theatre. When her shift had ended she went up to see Arthur. "Hey you, how are you doing?" she asked sitting on the chair next to Morven. Arthur nodded. "Sore but I'm feeling okay." He replied. They sat and chatted about hospital gossip for a while which brought some comfort to Zosia. Morven began talking about her and Arthur's plans to travel and move to Australia, "And Dom's okay with this?" Zosia began. "No, no of course not, he thinks its selfish but its Dom so," Arthur explained. "Well, I can see where he's coming from, but I know your stubborn too and if it's what you want you should go for it." Zosia replied with a weak smile. "I've got to go, me and Ollie are going shopping for some last things for the baby." she added standing up before giving Arthur a gentle hug. "I'll see you soon." She said as she left.

 ** _Please comment and review and let me know what you think, sorry if this chapter is a bit rubbish it's just a filler leading up to the coming chapters._**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Sorry for not being able to update in a few weeks, hopefully I'll be able to keep up with a few more updates now in settled in work._**

Zosia's due date was fast approaching and it was now only a few days before she went off for maternity leave.

"Zosia? Are you in here?" Oliver called as he continued his search for Zosia who hadn't been seen for a while. Not hearing a reply Oliver stood aimlessly not knowing where else to look. He took out his phone and dialled her phone. Waiting a few seconds before hearing Zosia's phone. "Zosh?" he called again opening the store cupboard door. "What are you doing in here?" Oliver asked smiling softly at Zosia who was sat on the floor just staring at her phone. "Zosia? Talk to me please." Oliver pleaded sitting next to her on the floor. Zosia continued to stare at her phone.

"Is this to do with what Dom told us earlier? About Arthur?" Oliver said guessing the reason behind Zosia's behaviour. Zosia blinked back tears before looking to Oliver. "It's not fair. Of all people it doesn't deserve to happen to him." She whispered. "I know, I know but it does, and life's cruel. All you can do is be there as much as possible for him." Oliver reasoned.

Later the day, Oliver and Camilla had set about their shift. Jac had been on their case most of the day about the research project they were helping with. They were stood discussing the project when Oliver and Zosia's phones both beeped simultaneously. Rolling her eyes Jac sighed "Is there some place more important you two need to be?" she asked.  
"No."  
"Yes." Zosia and Oliver replied together. "Zosia- "Oliver began. "It's fine Ollie leaves it." Zosia snapped before walking off in a huff. "Explain?" Jac demanded. "Arthurs got worse. They know he hasn't got too long and he and Morven are moving away, she doesn't want to say goodbye because she can't face it and doesn't want to admit she's losing him." Oliver sighed. "Let her be." Jac reasoned.

"And let her regret it for the rest of her life?" Oliver argued. "You said it yourself Ollie! She doesn't want to admit she's losing him, Its her way of coping. Let her be." Jac repeated before walking off to finish some of her work.

Later on in the day Zosia used every opportunity to stay on the ward and run errands. It had neared the end of her shift and she was looking through some notes when she got a phone call from dom. Silently answering it she let the words ring through her ears. "He's gone zosh." The words rang deep and made her spine shiver. Slowly putting the phone down the sentence began to sink in. as they did she began to realise the reality of it all and it became too much and she sank to the floor.

Jac had walked on to the ward and noticed Zosia on the phone, dashing over she comforted the younger doctor who had become hysterical.

Once Zosia had calmed down slowly Jac drove her home, where Oliver was waiting having finished his shift early. Knocking on the door Jac held Zosia up. As Oliver opened the door he was greeted by Zosia who became hysterical again before stepping into her boyfriend's embrace. Jac and Oliver exchanged the same look "Phone if either of you need anything, and valentine, make sure you look after her, and the baby" Jac warned before leaving knowing Zosia had let her health slip in recent days.

Oliver soothed Zosia to sleep that night as she hadn't stopped crying since arriving home. Once she had drifted off to sleep he messaged Dom and Morven their condolences before trying to rest himself.

 ** _Sorry its short, and I'm following the story just to help push the story along a bit._**


	25. Chapter 25

The day of Arthur's funeral had quickly arrived and as Zosia and Oliver approached the church Zosia felt a cold shiver down her spine. Taking Oliver's hand, she squeezed it tightly hoping she would keep it together. Greeting a sensitive Morven as they waited for the coffin to be brought to the front of the church tears began to fill Zosia's eyes. Breaking away from Oliver she walked to the side of the church and leaned her back against the wall placing a hand on her seemingly large bump. "Hey you, you telling mummy to be strong?" She smiled weakly as a tear slipped through her eye. She closed her eyes and counted to ten before reopening her eyes. When she opened them Jac was stood in front of her. "Come on, they are about to start." Jac said plainly taking Zosia's arm walking her back to the front of the church.

Arthurs coffin was carried by Dom, Ric, Hanssen and Sacha. Morven walked behind them and everyone else followed before taking a seat inside. The service began and Zosia began to find it hard to keep everything together. Burring her head into Oliver's shoulder, she sought comfort for the remaining duration of the service in which Dom talked about their friendship and how Arthur had impacted everyone's lives in some way or form.

From the service everyone headed to Albies for the wake. "Just one, you need to rest, you look shattered." Oliver sighed at the sight of his tired girlfriend. Zosia nodded in agreement.

A while had passed and Oliver and Zosia were still in Albies, Morven had got ridiculously drunk in a bid to forget the pain of the day. The pair were about to leave when Colette entered. Scanning the room, the news of Arthur's death hit her at once. Her eyes found guy before she headed towards him at the bar. "Why on earth didn't you tell me?" She growled. Guy looked up "Why? What good would it have done? Zosia handled it well, she's got Oliver, Colette." He hissed. Jac rolled her eyes "He's been like this for a while ignore him. She's been okay really though, Ollie's really looked after her and the baby. And I've kept a close eye on her. She'll be glad to see you none the less though." Jac smiled. "Zosia tried to get hold of you but nothing got through to you?" Jac questioned. "Signal, it's crap. But an email wouldn't have gone a miss." Colette sighed. "You're here now that's all that matters." Jac reassured.

Colette spotted Oliver and Zosia leaving and followed them out the door. "Zosh- "she called as she caught up to them. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here." She began. Zosia hugged the older woman tightly. "You couldn't have done anything, it's okay, no one could have been able to tell when it was going to happen, it was so fast." Zosia explained. They headed back to Oliver and Zosia's house where Zosia snuggled on the couch after changing into her pj's. "So, not long to go now Zosh." Colette smiled signalling to Zosia's bump. "Oh I know! I can't wait to meet this little one already." She smiled back. "Are you not nervous?" Colette asked. "of course but I'll have you, and Oliver so what do I really have to worry about?" Zosia replied being strangely positive about giving birth.

A few days had passed and work was a hectic as ever for Zosia who was rushed off her feet with patients as Jac and Oliver were both booked into theatre all day. Exhaling sharply, she leaned against the desk at the nurse's station. "You okay?" Mo asked hearing the loud exhale. "I'm fine just tired and want my bed." Zosia sighed. "little one giving you grief again?" Mo laughed. "something like that." Zosia sighed again. Before anymore conversation could take place Mo got called into theatre leaving Zosia to deal with even more patients. Colette later joined the Darwin team as they needed some extra nurses.

"Zosia? Are you okay? You look really pale?" Colette asked. "yeah I'm just fine, I'll be even better when this shift is over though." Zosia replied exhaling again this time wrinkling up her face. "Zosia?" Colette asked concerned. "baby's just lying funny and it hurts, it's nothing." Zosia smiled as the pain subsided. Colette nodded still worried before heading off to get things done.

An hour or so passed and Zosia was on her break. Sat in the staff room she felt a pain shoot across her stomach. Colette walked in to see the young girl double over in pain. "Zosia what happened?" Colette asked. "I don't know it just hurts." Zosia explained before getting another shooting pain. Colette looked down at the floor before realising something. "Zosia, you're waters just broke. We need to get you to maternity now." She said calmly trying not to panic Zosia.

"No! it's too early and Oliver's not here." Zosia argued. Colette shouted for a wheelchair and helped Zosia into it before wheeling her though Darwin to the lift to head to maternity. "Mo, can you get Oliver out of theatre asap, Zosia's gone into labour and this baby isn't waiting for anyone by the looks of things." Colette asked as they passed mo. "on it, Good luck selfie junior." She called as the headed into the lift. "I'm scared Col, I don't know what's going on." Zosia cried as the lift stopped at maternity. "you're doing fine, everything is going to be fine, Oliver's going to be here soon you have nothing to be scared of. Trust me." Colette reassured.


	26. Chapter 26

Oliver arrived on the maternity ward to find Zosia and Colette in a private room. "Mo filled me in. It's okay zosh, everything will be okay." He soothed noticing Zosia was looking nervous. Colette tried to phone Guy to let him know of the latest development. "Come on!" She sighed as it went to voicemail for what felt like the hundredth time.

To Zosia it felt like a lifetime had passed when the midwife came in to examine her. "Okay, Zosia, you're not ready to push just yet, but you shouldn't be too long now. Just hang on in there and if you need anything one of us will be close by." She said before heading back out of the room. Zosia groaned as another pain hit her stomach. "This is taking so long!". Colette couldn't help but laugh. "Zosh your mum was in labour with you for over 12 hours, you didn't want to make an appearance." She smiled. "You will get through this and when you do you will have a beautiful baby to treasure." Zosia smiled lightly. "I wish mama was here." Oliver pulled Zosia close. "Twoja mama byłaby ciebie tacy dumni" he said softly. Zosia pulled apart a little stunned. "how do you know polish?" she asked a little stunned.

"I asked Colette to teach me, I know it calms you." He admitted. Zosia blushed slightly. Before she could reply to Oliver Zosia felt another pain shoot across her stomach. "Something doesn't feel right Ollie!" Zosia groaned. Colette and Oliver looked at each other panicked. "what do you mean something doesn't feel right?" Colette asked concerned. Zosia shook her head still in pain. "Somethings different, I don't know." She replied before looking at ollie again panicked. "Somethings wrong isn't it?" she asked. Ollie looked at zosia before reassuring her everything was fine while Colette went to get a midwife.

The midwife came back with the ultrasound machine and Mr Thompson in tow. She checked the ECG recordings before murmuring something in Mr Thompsons ear. "somethings got to be up for Mr T to be here." Zosia sighed heavily.

"Okay Zosia, I've heard you feel somethings wrong?" he asked. Zosia nodded. "Something just doesn't feel right. Baby was moving lots even with the contractions and now I'm barely feeling any movement." She informed before getting upset and being comforted by Oliver.

"That could mean that baby is just getting ready to make their appearance. Or it could be more serious, but we are going to just have a look and see what's going on in there and put your mind at ease." Mr T reassured.

Mr T placed to probe on Zosia's stomach and examined the screen. Noticing what was wrong Mr T shut the screen off straight away. "Okay, Zosia, I don't want to panic you but baby has managed to get the umbilical cord around the neck, as you're not ready to start pushing yet we are going to deliver your little one by emergency c section." Zosia was stunned. "Okay." She said plainly not quiet knowing what was round the corner.

20 minutes later and Zosia was heading to theatre with Oliver and Colette still with her by request. "I feel like I need to push." Zosia said suddenly. The midwife re-examined Zosia and nodded to Mr t. "Okay, the faster we can do this the better. So next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can, remember your breathing." Mr T guided. The next contraction came and Zosia screamed. "Well done. Same again." Mr T encouraged. "You can do it zosh." Oliver reassured as his girlfriend snuggled into his chest. When the next contraction hit Zosia she repeated the same action before throwing her head back on the pillow. "One more big push like that and you'll have done it." Mr T informed. "Come on Zosia, one more. You've got this." Colette smiled as Zosia gripped her hand and pushed again.

"It's a boy." Mr T confirmed before taking the baby boy over for checking. A few minutes that felt like hours for Zosia and Oliver were soon over and Zosia was soon holding their baby boy in her arms. "This is one strong healthy and lucky boy you have. Any more delay and there could have been damage caused but Zosia, you must have some strength to be able to deliver a baby in three strong pushes, congratulations."


	27. Chapter 27

Over the next few weeks it became easier for Zosia to drop off Logan at the nursery and soon felt no need to phone during the day to see how he was doing.

It had been a sleepless night as Zosia had been up lots with Logan in the night. Oliver had helped as much as he could but often Zosia insisted she was fine with handling it.

It was early morning when they dropped Logan off at nursery that morning.

Something felt odd to Zosia as she scaned herself into the nusery and spoke to the nursery nurse. 'My friends picking him up today. He's called Dom he should be here about 12ish for him.' Zosia explained as dom had offered to babysit.

She then kissed baby Logan on the head before leaving. "Bye baby. Mummy will see you later". She smiled before leaving

Zosia and Oliver were working until 3 that afternoon as they had overbooked on theater slots and needed someone to stay and help.

"I just don't see why it's always us that Hansen asks to stay?". Oliver complained. Zosia rolled her eyes. "Other than Jac we are the only heart surgons working today! Its really not that big of a deal Ollie!" She sighed rubbing her head.

At 1130 Zosia was on her lunch and decided to phone the nursery to check in on Logan. Her motherly insiticts were telling her to for some reason.

"Hi it's Zosia March. Im just phoning to see how Logan is?" She spoke softly down the phone "Oh he come early for him? That's good hes usually late. Thanks bye" she smiled hanging up the phone, just as Colette walked into the staff room.

"How's the little one keeping?" Colette asked sitting next to Zosia. " Yea hes good. Dom's just picked him up from nursery to look after him for a bit." She smiled back.

A wave of panic hit Colette. "He couldn't have Zosh. He's only just left here a minute ago to go and get him." She alerted. "What?" Zosia panicked phoning the nursery "Hi it's Logans mum again. I've just been told he's been picked up by my friend Dom. But he's actually only just left work so I think theres been a mistake." She spoke fast. "Oh my god. By who? What did he look like?!" Zosia screamed. Colette took out her phone and rang the police.

"Hi I need to report a child going missing from a nusery.

It's Logan March hes 3 month's old. Someones picked him up from nusery and we dont know who! It's little feet day nursery. Yes. His mum's here with me she's on the phone to them now. Okay thanks".

Both put down the phone at the same time

"Try not to worry Zosh. The police are on it now. What did he look like?" Colette asked

"Tall l,slight beard, wearing hospital scrubs with Dom's name badge thats why theres been a mix up. I need to find ollie." Zosia said frantically going pale. She then stood up heading back to darwin only for Jac to tell her that Oliver had been called into emergancy thearter with Hansen

"He needs to be removed from theater. Now" Zosia demanded. Jac looked confused by Zosia's behaviour. "Has something happened? What have I missed." Jac questioned.

"Logan. Someones taken him from nursery wearing Dom's name badge." Zosia recalled still panicking. "I'm on it. Wait here don't move." Jac instructed before running in the direction of theater.

Luckily both Hansen and Oliver returned with Jac a matter of minutes later. "Jac filled me in. Any idea who it was?" Oliver asked hugging Zosia tightly. Zosia shook her head while Hanseen phoned security to alert them of the situation and to keep an eye out for anyone looking suspicous

Time passed and Dom had joined the group at the hospital. Zosia and Oliver had been out frantically looking all over the surrounding areas of the nursery. Jac had called Mo and Matteo in to cover while she and Hansen helped look while Colette stayed at the hospital and kept them informed of any changes.

An hour had passed when a call came through the to security. Just as Colette hung up the phone Zosia Oliver and Jac walked back on to darwin. Zosia had become hysterical. "Zosh. There's been some news." Colette began guiding Zosia to a seat behind the nurses desk. "Security rang. A tall male has been spotted on the roof of the hospital holding a child they believe to be Logan." She continued. Zosia and Oliver looked at her confused before registering what she had said before dashing off upstairs shortly followed by Jac and Colette.

So who has got logan... and why? What will happen when they get to the roof?


	28. Chapter 28

**_I'm so sorry about how long I have left this update!_**

Zosia dashed up to the roof top where security was waiting. The guy was holding Logan and watching over the car park, so no one could see who it was. Oliver took Zosia's wrist in his hand "let me deal with it?" he asked. Zosia shook her head "I think I know who it is." She replied looking the guy up and down before snatching her wrist from Oliver's grip. Ollie Jac and Colette watched as Zosia approached the guy.

"I think you should give me Logan, back don't you?" she smiled as she spoke softly. No reply came from the other person. "I know you don't want to hurt him. Fletch? Come on. Do the right thing." Zosia added still very calm. Jac indicated to Oliver that she wanted to speak to him, taking him on the stair case. "Zosia was in a relationship with fletch. He was diagnosed with ptsd. So, he left. Let Colette and Zosia deal with this one." Jac advised. "he has my son on the top of a building Jac!?" Oliver rebelled. "ollie, he thought it was his baby she was carrying. He has probably had a lot of time to stew something up. Listen you getting involved won't help at all." Jac sighed. Oliver sat down on the stairs.

On the roof top Zosia was still trying to talk to fletch when he finally decided to talk. "all I wanted was for us to work. This little lad should be with me, he's not even mine." Fletch spoke angrily. "I'm sorry, I am but this isn't you fletch. You need to get some help" Zosia reasoned glancing at Colette for support. Colette made her way over. "come on, give Logan back to zosh and we can all go to pulses and talk things through okay?" Colette spoke noticing a tear in fletch's eyes. "I don't want to talk." He replied. Colette sighed. "you're hurting, fletch you have been through so much worse and come out the other side. You will get through this hurt." She smiled. Slowly fletch handed Colette Logan, Colette passed him to Zosia who then headed inside quickly. "that's it" Colette smiled softly hugging fletch as the police arrived on the roof. "easy, it will be okay, but you need to own up to what is wrong, your ill, and you need help. It will get better" she soothed as he was put in hand cuffs and taken away. Colette headed inside where she was greeted by ollie Jac Zosia Hansen and now guy. "it makes sense now about how he got the uniform." Jac sighed. Ollie hugged and thanked Colette. "go home you two." Jac smiled. "we can manage, go be with Logan." Jac smiled. "I'm heading home too so why don't we go for a coffee first?" Colette asked. Zosia and ollie nodded before heading to pulses for a coffee with guy and Colette.

As they approached pulses Colette noticed someone sat at a table. "shit" she muttered under her breath. Nudging guy and indicating to the table. The girl at the table stood up and began making their way over. "maybe this was a bad idea." Guy said quickly but it was too late. "mum? Dad?" the girl smiled hugging Colette and then guy. "what did she just say?" Zosia asked shocked. "no, you're kidding, right?" Colette took Zosia's hand. "zosh I'm sorry we kept this from you. We couldn't find a way to tell you. This is Izzie, your half-sister."

 ** _I'm finishing the story here but I'm considering doing a sequel to this. If I did who would read? And what do you think will happen thank you for reading the cruellest month. Hopefully see you soon x_**


End file.
